Viaje en tren
by sonrais777
Summary: Todo puede pasar en un tren, desde una historia de amor, el escenario de un crimen, hasta noches de terror, y eso lo sabría Marinette cuando después de años se reencuentra con quien fue su gran amor. Luka Couffaine.
1. El comienzo del viaje

**Hola a todos! Quisiera decir que me gusta la pareja Lukanette, pero como siempre digo, sigo en 50 y 50. Así que si no les gusta la pareja pueden irse a leer otros de los grandes trabajos que escritores se toman su tiempo con su ship favorito. Esta es una mini historia que será actualizada cada semana sin demora, así que quienes deseen leer algo de este ship son bienvenidos, pero advierto, está en clasificación M por obvias razones y si son menores de edad largo. No me hago responsable. Así que aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial trabajo… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 1.

El comienzo del viaje.

Marinette no podía estar más emocionada. ¡Se había ganado un viaje a tren! Y no cualquier tren, sino era uno de los trenes más elegantes de Europa que atravesaban Paris, Amsterdam, Viena, entre otras hermosas ciudades. Unas lindas vacaciones que agradecía con el alma y el trayecto, podría servirle como inspiración para presentar nuevos modelos a su jefe Gabriel Agreste.

Lo único malo era que solo había ganado un boleto, por lo que iría sola a ese tren de ensueño, o no, Tikki estaba tan emocionada como ella, y apenas supieron de ello empacaron la maleta en tiempo record unos días antes.

Marinette había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que había olvidado lo que eran unas vacaciones. Por ello al llegar al compartimiento abrió su boca con una gran sonrisa. El lugar era precioso. Tenía una cama sencilla del lado izquierdo, los asientos de cuero verde botella del derecho, podía oler el olor a madera y la amplia ventana le daría una vista espectacular del paisaje. El empleado del tren que la había guiado sonrió a su reacción.

-Puede pasar al vagón restaurante cuando desee comer o llamar por el teléfono de su compartimiento por si desea que le traigan la comida.- dijo señalando un teléfono pegado a lado de la puerta.- También tenemos vagones donde puede convivir con los demás pasajeros por si gusta reunirse con ellos para ver las vistas por ambos lados. Y las duchas de primera clase se encuentran en el vagón sur. Si tiene alguna puede preguntar a alguno de los empleados que con gusto le atenderemos.- dijo este dedicándole una mirada de apreciación a Marinette que no notó.

-Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.- tras dejar el equipaje en el compartimiento y recibir una propina, el empleado se fue y Marinette cerró dejando salir a la kwami.

-Todo esto es muy bonito.

-Lo sé Tikki. Esto es como un sueño. No solo me relajaré sino que tendré tiempo suficiente e inspiración para nuevos diseños.- el tren lanzó un aviso a todos los pasajeros y en poco este comenzó a moverse. Marinette y Tikki sonrieron mirándose una a la otra.

-Hora de la aventura.- bromeó Marinette sin saber que de verdad ese tren seria toda una aventura.

Marinette no tardó mucho en recorrer el hermoso tren. Todo era elegante pero no rayando en presunciones, con un estilo antiguo que le recordó la moda de los cincuentas. Al llegar al vagón comedor, se sentó en una solitaria mesa junto a la ventana, el blanco mantel marcaba un claro contraste con las servilletas color vino y cubiertos que parecían de bronce.

-Buenos días mademoiselle, ¿en qué podemos servirle?- preguntó el joven camarero que quedó prendado con la amable sonrisa de Marinette. Y por supuesto su belleza realzada en esos años.

-Bonjour.- Marinette se fijó en la carta.- Puede por favor traerme un jugo de naranja, un croque madame y un plato de galletas de chocolate, por favor.

-Enseguida.- el joven se dio la vuelta y Marinette notó como en otra mesa, un atractivo hombre de negocios alzaba su taza a ella mientras doblaba su periódico. Marinette sonrió algo incomoda.

-Parece que has llamado la atención en ciertos chicos.

-Shhh, Tikki, por favor.- Tikki rió desde el bolso y Marinette se sonrojó apenada.

Aunque no tenía nada de malo. Era una chica soltera y atractiva. Alya le repetía que debía salir más y hasta Chloe que debía sacar sus mejores armas y no estar todo el tiempo en sus diseños.

Pasó su mano por los pliegues de la falda blanca que tenía, llevaba una elegante blusa color cereza de mangas caídas a los lados y con unos finos tirantes, llevaba una diadema blanca con un adorno de una rosa y su cabello caía suelto y suave en disimuladas ondas sobre sus hombros.

Marinette sonrió cuando llegaron con su comida.

-Aquí tiene, si gusta algo más con gusto le atenderé personalmente señorita, me llamo Karl

-Muchas gracias.- el camarero se fue y Marinette escuchó la risa de Tikki.- ¿Qué?

-Nada, solo veo cómo atraes a los chicos guapos, deberías salir con alguno un día de estos.

-Claro, aunque creo que se caerían de espaldas si supieran mi identidad secreta.- las dos se rieron ya que aquella aseveración era verdad. Marinette dejó de reír y prosiguió a desayunar, poniendo su bolso abierto con vista a la ventana y un par de galletas para que Tikki no tuviese que salir y nadie la viera desde ese ángulo.

Las dos disfrutaban de la preciosa vista, la comida era exquisita y el tranquilo ambiente claramente ameno, pero cuando iba a la mitad de su platillo escuchó a sus espaldas una exclamación ahogada.

-No puede ser...

-¿Será posible?

-¡Es él!- escuchó a una chica que parecía a punto de gritar. Se giró y deseó no haberlo hecho jamás.

El tenedor resbaló de su mano, casi de forma dramática.

-No puede ser…

Pero sus ojos no le mentían. Allí estaba.

Luka Couffaine estaba en el tren.

Con una presencia tan imponente que no sabía qué decir. Vistiendo unos botines negros, jeans rasgados, una camiseta azul marino, un collar negro de tiras con un dije que le recordó el ojos de una serpiente en el cuello y una chaqueta negra que reconoció al instante como uno de sus primeros modelos que empezaron a aparecer.

Se giró de inmediato deseando que este no la hubiese visto. Tikki sintió el leve movimiento de la mesa.

-¿Marinette? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Luka...- susurró con la voz ahogada.- ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? ¡No debería estar aquí! ¡Ni siquiera estar respirando el mismo oxigeno!

-Tranquila Marinette. De seguro está de vacaciones como tú.

-No quiero estar en el mismo espacio que él. Espero que no me haya visto.

-Eh...- Tikki dudó, ya que veía algo que ella no. Y lo supo cuando sintió el suave toque de esa fuerte mano que pasaba horas tocando la guitarra.

-¿Marinette?- le llamó con su profunda voz y lentamente se giró a verle, la expresión de Luka era igual a la de ella, llena de incredulidad y sorpresa hasta que la sustituyó con una de esas sonrisas con que la conquistó al principio.- Me alegro verte. Qué casualidad.

Marinette se obligó a cerrar la boca y aparentar toda la tranquilidad que no tenía en esos momentos.

-Eh, hola, Luka. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Al igual que tú por lo que veo.

-Entonces te va muy bien.

-¿Puedo?- señaló la silla frente a ella y Marinette quiso responderle un rotundo NO, pero la tan ansiada palabra no salió.

-Por supuesto.- que ganas de apuñalarse a sí misma con el tenedor.

Luka se sentó frente a ella y al ver el bolso lo giró un poco y vio a la kwami.

-Hola Tikki. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola. Estoy muy bien, eres muy amable en preguntar.

Marinette apretó la mandíbula. Por supuesto que Luka sabía que era Ladybug. Se lo había confesado a los pocos meses de ser novios. El que guardara el secreto solo le daba un poco de simpatía hacia ella, pero no más.

-Es una sorpresa verte. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Luka mirándola fijamente. Marinette contestó con una calma que no sentía.

-Vengo de vacaciones. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo. Jagged nos regaló a toda la banda unos boletos para descansar. Necesito inspirarme y las paradas que tiene el tren son sitios hermosos y con historia.

-Ah. Ya veo.- se había quedado sin apetito. Solo deseaba levantarse e irse a otro lugar.

Luka pareció al fin notar su estado de ánimo y este se rascó tras la nuca nervioso.

-Te ves bien. Han pasado ¿cuánto? ¿Tres años?

-Más o menos.- dos años, nueve meses y diez días pero ¿quién llevaba la cuenta? Luka suspiró a lo bajo.

-Supe lo de Adrien. De su compromiso con Kagami. Debió ser difícil y más con Kagami.

-Kagami ha cambiado. Es una mejor persona.- para nadie que seguía las notas de sociales o de moda era desconocido el compromiso de Adrien y Kagami. Era el acontecimiento del año y hasta ella estuvo en la fiesta de compromiso.

-¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Pues el compromiso. Debió ser duro para ti.- ella le miró desconcertada.

-¿De que estas hablando? Estoy feliz por ellos.

-¿En serio?- Marinette lo observó molesta, ¿cómo no iba a estar felices por ellos? Antes quizás no le agradaba Kagami pero cuando la chica dejó de ver todo como una competencia se volvió mucho más agradable. ¡Incluso se ofreció para diseñar su vestido de bodas!

-Sí. En serio. Estoy muy feliz por los dos, ¿por qué no lo estaría? Son mis amigos.- Luka la vio como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza y de repente reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Pero yo creí que... bueno, que tú…

-¡Luka!- una voz femenina hizo que Marinette se girara a la dirección donde Luka ahora veía.

Una chica entró al vagón comedor, de piel morena, su cabello era todo un acontecimiento, estaba pintado de rosa peinado a un lado, recortado hasta el hombro en punta para dejar a rape su lado izquierdo descubierto. Vestía ropas estilo punk, un corsé morado que resultaba su delgada figura aunque fuese copa A, chaqueta corta negra, falda de tablones como de colegiala negra, cinturón negro con un enorme hebilla plateada a un costado, medias de red y unas largas y grandes botas negras. Marinette juraría que tendría su edad o un par de años menos pero los piercing en su ceja y labio, y ese cargado maquillaje le hacia difícil saber con exactitud su edad.

La chica se hizo de saltitos casi tirando en el camino a un pobre camarero que llevaba un pedido. Aquella actitud descuidada y desconsiderada molestó a Marinette, pero sus entrañas se retorcieron al ver a esa chica abrazar a Luka poniendo su cabeza en su pecho plano.

-¿Dónde te has metido? Te desapareciste apenas desempacamos.

-Loretta por favor.- Luka intentó alejarla sin mucho éxito. Y entonces la chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de Marinette. Sus ojos color zarzamora la recorrieron de arriba abajo y una sonrisa de superioridad cruzó su cara abrazando más a Luka.

-Pero te extrañé mucho. No me gusta que me dejes sola cariño.

¡¿Cariño?!

Eso era el colmo de la desfachatez. Marinette se levantó dejando con toda la serenidad posible la servilleta y tomando su bolso.

-Debo retirarme. Fue bueno verte de nuevo Luka. Adiós.

-Espera Marin... Marinette- pero Marinette no hizo caso.

Con toda dignidad, salió del carro comedor casi topándose con dos personas que de haber puesto atención los hubiese reconocido. Mylene e Iván se miraron al reconocer a Marinette pasar a lado de ellos con el ceño fruncido, se miraron confundidos pero luego vieron a Luka y entendieron el motivo de su ceño fruncido. Cuando Luka los vio supo que Marinette se fue con la misma cara que ellos tenían.

Marinette se encerró en su compartimiento y lanzó un bufido exasperado.

-¿Puedes creerlo Tikki? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme como si nada hubiese pasado? ¡Y todavía llegar con esa!

-Bueno, en realidad no llegó con ella.- Marinette soltó algo parecido a un rugido y se dejó caer en los asientos, ahora con una expresión triste y a punto de llorar.- Oh, Marinette, no llores.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo. Luka fue el chico que pensé sería mi gran amor. Se lo di todo. Mi primera vez, mis secretos, incluso el saber que soy Ladybug. Pensé que al fin lo había superado pero al parecer esa espina sigue en mi corazón después de tanto.

Tikki miró a su portadora que limpió algunas lágrimas que no pudieron escapar de sus ojos.

El pasado con Luka era doloroso. Había comprendido el significado del amor verdadero a su lado. Y cuando le dijo que era Ladybug, Luka lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba, abrazándola y apoyándola en su difícil tarea. Y cuando al fin Paris quedó libre de amenazas, todo fue miel sobre hojuelas.

Tuvieron una relación que muchos envidiarían, y hablaban de todo, tuvieron algunas peleas como toda pareja que llevaba a dulces reconciliaciones que volvía más fuerte su relación.

Fueron los mejores años para Marinette… Pero el día de su aniversario como pareja, Luka le dijo las palabras que romperían su corazón.

_Lo siento, pero es imposible que podamos estar juntos. Terminamos._

No le dio más explicaciones. Cuando quiso hablar con él, Luka se negó y se fue de allí. Al otro día Marinette se enteraba que Luka se había ido en la gira de Jagged Stone como guitarrista secundario y pupilo del famoso canta-autor.

Se sintió traicionada, dolida y tan triste que no salió de su alcoba en días. Todos sus amigos intentaron animarla, hasta Adrien. Pero fue Kagami quien terminó por sacarla de la cama, literalmente hablando.

_Deja de comportarte de forma tan patética. Demuestra que eres la Marinette que todos conocen y no una versión borrosa de ti creada por un idiota._

Y reaccionó. Pero tardó en recobrar de nuevo su actitud habitual. Juleka le dijo que había reñido a su hermano y Rose lo confirmó porque Juleka casi pierde la voz. Alya, Nino y Adrien fueron un gran apoyo. Y Kagami y ella comenzaron a desarrollar una buena y bonita amistad.

Un año después Luka aparecía en las revistas con su banda. Su música circulaba en las emisoras de radio y su rostro era tan visto como el de Adrien por las calles de Paris.

Nunca tuvo corazón para escuchar una canción suya.

Marinette sintió las manitas de Tikki en su mano y sonrió a su kwami que siempre estuvo allí para ella.

-Intentaré pasármela bien Tikki. Lo prometo.- la acunó entre sus manos y Tikki frotó su mejilla contra la de ella, un gesto que le recordaba más a Plagg.

-Confío en que así será…

Luka miraba por la ventana de su compartimiento y suspiró a la vez que vio a Iván sentarse frente a él con ceño fruncido.

-Antes que digas algo fue Loretta la que se puso así conmigo.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no quita lo ocurrido. Mylene está furiosa contigo y ahora le está cantado las cuarenta a Loretta.- Luka hizo un amago de querer reír pero solo sonrió.

-Me cae bien tu esposa.- Iván asintió y se formó un silencio tan incómodo que Luka tuvo que romperlo.- ¿Qué debo hacer? Después de tantos años aun la amo como el primer día.

-Eso lo debes decidirlo tú solo.

-¿Y no me puedes dar un consejo?

-Te aconsejaría que te alejes de ella. Tú no la viste después de que la dejaste.- Luka sintió como si le hubiese golpeado.- Pero como dije, eso depende de ti. No de mí. Si la quieres recuperar tendrás mucho que compensar.

Le gustaba eso de Iván, decía la verdad de forma brutal.

-Yo pensé que al irme... que al irme ella podría intentar...- no podía decir esas palabras pero no tuvo necesidad cuando la puerta se abrió y Mylene entró con una mirada capaz de desatar los infiernos.

-Tú tecladista es una niña inmadura y tú...

-Lo sé. Un imbécil. Un gran y reverendo imbécil...- Mylene no dijo nada. Él lo había dicho. Iván se levantó para dejar a Luka solo con sus pensamientos.

-Sabes dónde estamos.

-Lo sé, por eso no los molestaré.- Iván sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta de este. Luka se acostó en la cama y suspiró mirando el techo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, murmurando la letra de una canción que compuso hace dos años, nueve meses...

_**No podía seguir en una fantasía**_

_**Cuando el destino decidió que nunca nos uniría.**_

_**Destrocé tu corazón**_

_**Y casi pierdo toda la razón.**_

_**Maldije, al destruir nuestra felicidad,**_

_**Espero que el infierno conmigo no tenga piedad.**_

_**Pero tú,**_

_**Oh, mi vida…**_

_**Cuando vuelvas al mundo sonreír**_

_**Podré con esta tortura vivir...**_

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! No sé nada de música así que por favor no me maten los conocedores del tema. Y bueno, gracias por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Lo que provocas en mí

**Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. XD Me ha encantado escribir esto, cada cosas que hago me encanta, por eso lo hago. Amo escribir y es mi vida. Como sea espero que les gusten los siguientes capítulos, solo serán cinco de esta mini historia y ya verán porque la puse en esta categoría… Como sea, gracias por pasarse a leer a esta escritora amateur y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 2.

Lo que provocas en mí.

No sabía qué hora era pero era muy temprano aún. Quizás podría permanecer despierta hasta el amanecer, ver el sol colorear el cielo y poder ver los hermosos colores del cielo le inspiraba en sus noches de insomnio, o podría intentar volver a dormir. Pero esa última opción era poco probable ante la húmeda en su centro.

Gimió apretando las sabanas con fuerza, una mano grande y cálida acarició su rostro en un toque tan gentil que la conmovió y una boca de finos labios dejaba un camino ascendente de besos y suaves mordiscos en su pecho y cuello que la derritió. Su cálido aliento golpeó el lóbulo de su oreja y su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando habló.

-Mírame, Marinette.- y al hacerlo vio la sonrisa que Luka le dedicó antes de sentir sus largos dedos en su entrada, abriéndola para él, entrando tan profundo y haciéndola gemir.- Te amo, Marinette…- murmuró retirando sus dedos y colocándose en posición para poder entrar y…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

No podía ser... Imposible. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama y pudo sentir una clara humedad en sus bragas.

-No puede ser... ¿Por qué a mí?- se quejó volviendo a acostarse. Maldiciendo ese sueño y a las estúpidas reacciones de su cuerpo que reaccionaba a Luka Couffaine.

Tomó su almohada y gritó en ella para no despertar a todos los tren sintiendo la frustración en cada poro de su cuerpo.

Al menos despertó a tiempo para ver el amanecer...

No había salido de su compartimiento por días con tal de no ver a Luka. Tikki le había regañado que no porque Luka estuviese ahí tenía que pasar sus vacaciones encerrada. Y como siempre, Tikki tenía razón.

Así que al llegar a su primer destino, se armó con su bolso, su libreta de diseño y todo el valor que demostraba como Ladybug para salir de paseo a la hermosa ciudad. Después de todo, ella no tenía por qué huir de Luka Couffaine.

_**Excepto que aun te excitas cuando piensas en él**_.

Al parecer su consciencia iba a fastidiarla el día hoy...

Amsterdam era una ciudad hermosa, tanto artística como arquitectónicamente. Solo tenían unas horas para disfrutar de la parada antes de que el tren comenzara a moverse y ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pasear por una de las más icónica ciudades de Europa.

Sus pies se movieron tanto como su lápiz en su paseo. Amaba Paris pero Amsterdam tenía su propia magia. Faltando un poco más de una hora para regresar se sentó en un café donde pidió su almuerzo. Revisó las fotos que había tomado y enviado a sus amigos y familia, recibió varios mensajes que le sacaron una sonrisa.

Estaba sacando una idea de un diseño al ver las casas flotantes del rio que atravesaba la ciudad, todo era tan hermoso, casi podía perderse en aquel hermoso paisaje hasta que por un momento al girar la cabeza le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo una cabellera de puntas azules. Casi se tuerce el cuello esperando ver a la persona que menos deseaba, pero no había nadie cuando lo hizo. Suspiró aliviada.

-Creo que me estoy haciendo un poco paranoica…

-¿Marinette?- al girarse al otro lado una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Mylene estaba frente a ella con Iván, ambos tomados de la mano.

-¡No puede ser!- las dos amigas se abrazaron contentas.- No puedo creer que estén aquí, ha pasado tiempo. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Estamos de vacaciones, como tú.

-¿Como saben que estoy de vacaciones?

-Porque vamos en el mismo tren.

-¡¿En serio?! No me lo puedo creer, tenemos mucho que contarnos…

Marinette estaba feliz. Tan radiante como Luka recordaba.

Luka estaba escondido en la esquina del café. Apenas y había tenido tiempo suficiente de esconderse. No de Marinette, necesitaba hablar con ella, sino de Loretta que estaba cerca. Y cuando esta vio a Marinette, Luka creyó por un momento que iría a sentarse con ella y agraviarla, pero Mylene e Iván eran como ángeles de la guarda llegando justo a tiempo y la chica malhumorada se fue dejando al trio hablar.

Se asomó un poco para verla.

Marinette se veía hermosa. Su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, la blusa roja que tenía combinaba con esa falda negra y lisa que cubría gran parte de sus piernas. Esas piernas que lo habían envuelto cada vez que hacían el amor... agitó su cabeza para entrar en razón. Debía hablar con ella y aclarar algunas dudas cuanto antes pero por ahora la dejaría, no iba a echar a perder el momento con sus amigos...

Marinette rió ante un comentario de Mylene y los vio tan enamorados como recordaba. La pareja era como una bocanada de aire fresco ante cualquiera que dudara del amor porque ambos eran tan diferentes pero se complementaban a la perfección.

-Me parece magnifico que estén juntos y que estén bien.

-Y nosotros de encontrarte.- dijo Iván, y de repente Mylene parecía apenada.

-La verdad es que nos alegra verte y haber coincidido en este viaje porque queríamos pedirte un favor.

-Claro. Que no les de pena preguntar.- Iván habló ante la timidez de Mylene.

-Pues... deseamos pedirte si pudieras hacer el vestido de novia de Mylene.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿S-Su vestido de novia?!- chilló Marinette y se inclinó en la mesa.- ¿Cuándo se casan?- Mylene e Iván se vieron con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que ya estamos casados.- dijo Mylene apoyando su cabeza en el enorme brazo de su esposo. La boca de Marinette se abrió grande y luego tras enorme sonrisa, gritó emocionada no importándole si la gente alrededor la tachaba de loca.

-¡No me lo creo! ¿Desde cuándo?- Iván respondió.

-Le propuse a Mylene casarse conmigo en pleno concierto. Y esa misma noche firmamos los papeles.

-Ya sabrás que fue imposible decirle que no y mucho menos con tantas personas, me morí de la pena.- rió Mylene que tomaba la mano de Iván.- Pero queremos casarnos por la iglesia en unos meses, lo malo es que no veo un vestido que me guste.

-No digas mas.- Marinette se levantó e inflando el pecho anunció.- Yo haré tu vestido de novia SIN costo alguno.

-Pero Marinette, no te pedimos que lo hicieras para...

-Ah, ah. Este será mi regalo de bodas para ustedes. ¿Me dejarían?- la pareja se miró y terminó por asentir.

-Gracias Marinette. Eres una gran amiga.

-No hay de qué, me pondré manos a la obra y te daré algunos bocetos de acuerdo a lo que me digas.- dijo Marinette haciendo una nota mental de también hacer el vestido de bodas de Mylene con el de Kagami. ¿No podía ser tan difícil? ¿O sí?... No sabía en la que se metía…

Regresaron al tren riendo y hablando de los viejos tiempos. Cuando iban a subir, desde atrás alguien hizo a un lado a Marinette de forma brusca para poder avanzar.

-Con permiso.- pidió en tono beligerante y Marinette se dio cuenta que era esa chica que estaba con Luka.

-¿Quien se cree?- quería decirle algunas palabras a esa chica pero dudaba que siquiera entendiese su mismo idioma.

-Se llama Loretta. Es la tecladista del grupo.- dijo Iván en tono grave y Mylene lanzó un resoplido ante la estela de perfume que había dejado arrugando la nariz.

-Es una creída. Solo porque ha salido en algunas revistas, además se cree que es como la líder del grupo solo porque va tras Luka.- Marinette sintió un pinchazo en su corazón y Mylene de inmediato agregó.- Pero él no le hace caso. En serio, ni la toma en cuenta.

-Está bien.- les sonrió aunque su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.- No pasa nada. Luka y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo. Si sale con otras personas está en todo su derecho. Y saben, voy a empezar a trabajar en tu vestido de novia. Mi compartimiento es el número 16. Cuando quieran pueden ir a buscarme.

-Claro. Nos vemos.- Marinette se fue con una gran y falsa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Una que no pudo engañar a la pareja que se miró mutuamente preocupada...

¿No podía ser tan difícil crear dos vestidos de novia a la vez?Que buen chiste. Marinette estaba partiéndose ahora la cabeza sobre que podría gustarle a Kagami y Mylene. Le había pasado su teléfono a Mylene para que se comunicara con ella sobre qué le gustaría para su vestido, y casi al mismo tiempo Kagami le estaba enviando las ideas de último momento de lo que le gustaría en el suyo.

**M: Nada demasiado ajustado.**

**K: Corte regio.**

**M: Grabado de flores.**

**K: Perlas.**

**M: Busto de corazón.**

**K: Busto de barco.**

**M: Figura de princesa.**

**K: Figura de sirena.**

Y antes de darse cuenta, estaba combinando todo sin saber cuál cosa era para cada quien. Su cabeza cayó de lado golpeándose con la ventanilla y soltó un quejido desesperada.

-Marinette, deberías relajarte. Estas en tus vacaciones.- le regañó Tikki preoupada de ver a su portadora tan mal.

-Vaya problemas en los que me meto, ¿no?

-Al menos los vestidos no serán de un día para otro.- Tikki voló alrededor.- ¿Porque no vas a uno de los vagones a ver la vista panorámica? Seguro que te inspiras y te relajas.

-Es una excelente idea. Además ya estoy harta de cenar aquí.- Tikki se metió en el bolso y Marinette salió de su compartimento con su libreta en mano.

Sin saberlo Loretta la vio en una esquina de otro vagón y quiso ir a hablar con ella pero Iván se interpuso en su camino haciendo que la perdiera de vista.

-¿No te puedes estar quieta, Loretta?

-Quiero saber quién es esa. Y por qué mi Luka parece interesado en esa don nadie.

-Eso no te importa.

-Por supuesto que si grandullón. Soy su novia.- Iván sonrió con clara burla.

-Que buena broma. Si mas no recuerdo, Luka negó ese chisme cuando lo publicaron el mes pasado, aunque los de la revista nunca dijeron quién les suministró esa información falsa.- la chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya veré la forma de saber quién es esa chica. No voy a dejar que nadie se le acerque a mi Luka.

-¿Celosa?- la chica abrió los ojos grandes y luego rió.

-¿Yo? ¿De una chica tan sosa? Deja que sea yo quien ría ahora.

-Entonces vete por donde viniste y deja de fastidiar. Creo que nuestro bajista te estaba buscando, se veía muy molesto murmurando acerca de algo relacionado con un instrumento mal guardado.- la chica dio un respingo. Sabía que era su responsabilidad empacar los instrumentos pero cualquiera se distrae cuando ve a alguien como Luka Couffaine, guapo, talentoso y famoso. Miró a Iván furiosa y después de lanzar un bufido, se dio la vuelta regresando a su compartimiento. Ya tendría su oportunidad de saber lo que quería.

El sol del atardecer coloreaba los vagones de naranja, rojo y dorado. El paisaje de las montañas y los campos eran hermosos. Las siguientes paradas del tren serian Viena y luego Milan. Tikki veía todo gracias a que Marinette puso su bolso en el compartimiento de equipaje encima de ella. Las dos sonrieron y Marinette más relajada comenzó a ordenar mejor sus ideas sin dejar de ver a momentos afuera.

Y así fue como la encontró Luka.

La luz del atardecer le daba un brillo único a Marinette. Casi incandescente y sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban soñadores mientras la veía ver de la ventana a su libreta. Su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho. Se veía tan hermosa que se estaba preguntando si estaba soñando.

Respiró profundo y dio un paso hacia adelante sin ver al señor mayor y de traje que se había levantado de su asiento. Tropezaron, pero Luka le ayudó a no caer pero el anciano al ver su atuendo le golpeó con su periódico molesto.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas! ¡Vístete como la gente decente, vago!

Seguro que si supiera a quien golpeó seria otra cosa, pero el venerable anciano le había hecho quedar muy mal en ese momento y no sabía cómo le vería Marinette, seguro ahora tendría que dar la vuelta e intentarlo en otro momento.

-¿Estas bien?- se sorprendió de ver que Marinette se había acercado. Luka sonrió apenado.

-Sí, yo... supongo que lo puse nervioso.

-Eso fue muy grosero de su parte.

-Está bien. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me juzgue por mi apariencia. Luka le sonrió y ella apretó su libreta contra sí.- ¿Te molesta que me siente contigo?

-El vagón es de todos. ¿Por qué debería molestarme?- se giró para regresar a sentarse en su lugar ocultando el leve rubor de sus mejillas. Luka se sentó frente a ella y Marinette vio que también tenía pluma y libreta en mano como ella, y tras una última sonrisa de parte de Luka, este comenzó a trabajar.

Marinette inspiró profundamente para comenzar manos a la obra nuevamente. Era extraño pero aun ante el metro y medio que los separaba podía sentir la calidez de su presencia. Un tenue aroma de su colonia llegó a sus fosas nasales y sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció ante ello.

_Su cuerpo sobre ella, mientras empujaba tan profundo en su interior que era imposible ir mas adentro y... ¡cuán equivocada estaba! Gimió su nombre, tan adolorida y necesitada de Luka que este supo lo que quería y se inclinó para besarla. Al doler sus pulmones se separaron y Marinette se abrazó desesperada a él en un enredo total de piernas y brazos. Saboreando el sudor de su piel, oliendo el aroma de su piel y su colonia. Y ambos tan cerca y..._

Maldijo a su mente. ¡Maldición! Seguro que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, tan segura como la repentina humedad en su ropa interior. Miró a Luka, el canta autor pasó por un momento su lengua por sus labios, de seguro sintiéndolo secos, ese pequeño y breve movimiento captó su atención, esa lengua que antes había…

¡Basta! No más.

_**Oh, pero recuerdas bien cuando lamía cada parte de ti.**_

Empezaba a odiar su subconsciente. Era como imaginar a una Marinette atrevida y ataviada de un cortísimo vestido negro corto de encaje con un atrevido y revelador escote, y con ese color de labios de su labial rojo pasión.

_**No creo que se niegue si se lo pides. No puede romperte más el corazón y admite que se ha vuelto incluso más atractivo.**_

-Si pudiera te ahorcaría.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Marinette rió nerviosa.

-¡No! Nada de nada, solo… estoy hablando conmigo misma, lazo o encaje.- Luka rió entre dientes, una risa gutural y baja que le parecía sexy.

_**Oh, y cuando reía así cerca de tu oreja. Mmm, ¿qué esperas? No hay nadie y no hemos tenido acción durante todo este tiempo. ¿Recuerdas el sabor de su carne en tu boca?**_

¡¿Desde cuándo era tan descarada?!

Pero todo pensamiento caótico quedó en el olvido a escuchar el suave murmullo de la voz de Luka. Tarareaba una melodía que le pareció tan dulce que se sintió más relajada mientras más le escuchaba.

Tenía una voz preciosa. Y su constante y suave tarareo era como un dulce murmullo. Cosa que hacia cuando trabajaba en una canción o cuando no podía dormir. La melodía tenía un toque dulce de paz. Solo Luka tenía ese poder sobre ella cuando interpretaba alguna canción. Y su mano comenzó a hacer suaves trazos que iban tomando formas diferentes.

Los trazos del velo de Kagami aparecieron en una corona de perlas y el bordado de flor que había estado buscando para el vestido de Mylene al fin apareció y le encantó.

-Es muy bonito.- Marinette vio que había dejado sus bocetos a la vista.- ¿Eso será para el vestido de Mylene?- preguntó señalando el bordado de flor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Iván y Mylene. Iván es mi baterista. Fue en el último concierto en que le pidió matrimonio a Mylene.

-Cierto, lo olvidé. Oh, cielos, no me puedo imaginar la cara de Mylene frente a tantas personas.

-Puedes verlo en internet. Creo que Iván tuvo miedo de que se fuera a desmayar.- Marinette rió y Luka se fijó en el otro modelo.

-Este también es muy hermoso. Como si fuera para una reina, muy regio si debo decirlo.

-Sí, solo es el boceto del velo de Kagami.

-Oh...- Luka parecía de repente incómodo y molesto. - No puedo creer que Adrien fuera tan idiota para dejarte ir.- Marinette frunció el ceño. No le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación.

-Algunas cosas no se dan. Y no entiendo porque hablas así de Adrien.

-Como si no lo supieras.- dijo en una amarga sonrisa y Marinette se sintió indignada.

-¿Acaso estas suponiendo que Adrien y yo teníamos algo?

-¿Qué? No, no es así...

-¿En serio? Porque pareciera que estás insinuando que Adrien y yo teníamos algo y si recuerdo muy bien solo estuve contigo.

-No, mira... Lo siento, se escuchó mal pero era notorio que tú y él debían estar juntos y...

-¿Adrien y yo? Claro que no. Adrien es mi mejor amigo y está muy feliz con Kagami y mucho más a unos meses de su boda.

-Tú deberías ser quien tendría que estar a meses del altar...- quiso morderse la lengua apenas salieron esas palabras de su boca, pero fue tarde. Marinette se levantó molesta y miró a Luka de una forma que intentó hacerlo sentir como si fuese una repulsiva cucaracha... y funcionó.

-No eres la mejor persona para decirme eso. Perdiste hace mucho ese derecho.

-Espera, Marinette...

-Será mejor si evitamos vernos el resto del viaje. Porque podríamos decir cosas que no quisiéramos. Adiós.- se fue dejando a un Luka que tenía la boca abierta incapaz de decir algo. Definitivamente no era su momento. Llevó su cara a sus manos y suspiró.

-¿Por qué soy tan malo en las palabras?

-Ammm... Disculpa Luka.- al ver arriba vio que Marinette había olvidado a Tikki.- ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Oh, Tikki. Seguro.- tomó el bolso de Marinette con cuidado de que nadie la viera.

-Te diré dónde está su compartimiento. Seguro fue hacia allá.

-Claro. Yo... siento mucho todo. Seguro escuchaste cada tontería que dije…

-No te preocupes. Pero me gustaría que no la incordiaras. Para ella fue muy duro.

-Y más para mí. Sentí que me arrancaba el corazón.

-No te entiendo, entonces ¿por qué la dejaste?

-Porque aún ante todo el amor que sentíamos no estábamos destinados. No importaba qué.

-¿Cómo? ¿De dónde eso?

-Pues… tú me lo dijiste.- Tikki abrió grande los ojos.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, cuando te pregunte sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir. Dijiste que estaban destinados siempre.

Tikki abrió su boquita dejándola caer y Luka pareció comprender la expresión de la kwami.- ¿Tikki? He cometido un error garrafal, ¿no es cierto?

-Yo también...

Marinette llegó a su compartimiento y tomó su almohada para gritar a todo pulmón amortiguando el sonido. Luka era un idiota, ¡un idiota a la décima potencia!

-¿Te lo puedes creer Tikki?- dijo mientras bajaba el cierre de la falda y la dejaba caer a sus pies al mismo tiempo que lanzaba sus zapatos.- Es un idiota. ¿Cómo puede decirme eso? Debería haberlo golpeado...- decía mientras se quitaba la blusa dejando ver el sostén negro de encaje que combinaba con sus bragas. Y al no recibir respuesta, Marinette giró su cabeza hacia la cama.- ¿Tikki?

Tres golpes en la puerta y luego se abrió sin previo aviso.

-Disculpa que entre así, pero te has olvidado a...- ella le daba la espalda, pero la luz del atardecer delineaba cada curva de Marinette en un tono rojo con las sombras cubriendo su espalda. Luka se quedó con la boca abierta y sintiendo algo endurecerse en sus pantalones.-Yo...

-¡Largo de aquí pervertido!- Marinette lo empujó y Luka trastabilló golpeando su espalda contra la pared y viendo como la puerta se cerraba.

Marinette estaba tan roja como una fresa con su blusa en mano cubriendo su pecho, como si eso fuese ya útil. ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Otros tres golpes a la puerta y apenas abrió asomando su cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver al culpable de su furia. Luka parecía un poco sonrojado y extendiendo su brazo al frente con su bolso y Tikki asomada en él.

-Se te olvidó esto.

-G-Gracias y adiós.- cerró la puerta y Luka tras un suspiro fue a su compartimiento.

Marinette gimió abochornada por lo ocurrido dejando a Tikki sobre el asiento mientras buscaba su pijama.

-¡Se acabó! ¡A la cama y no saldré hasta mañana!- Tikki salió viendo a Marinette ponerse el pijama.

-Amm, Marinette, hay algo importante que debo decirte referente a Luka.

-No quiero escuchar nada de él. ¡NADA! Voy a dormir ahora, no creo cenar.

-Pero Marinette es...

-Hay galletas en mi bolso por si te da hambre. Buenas tardes y noches.- se tapó hasta arriba con las sabanas y Tikki suspiró. Ese no sería el mejor momento para decirle a su portadora lo que acababa de ocurrir.

En tanto Luka apenas llegó cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre está dejándose caer lentamente. Podía sentir la dura erección en sus pantalones y se sintió como un adolescente desesperado y precoz. Gruñó revolviendo sus cabellos y sacó de su bolsillo su billetera, donde dentro estaba enmicada una foto donde él y Marinette sonreían a la cámara. Ella le abrazaba y Luka la rodeaba con su brazo mientras que su otro brazo estaba estirado para tomar la foto. Se veían tan enamorados…

-Soy un idiota. Pero voy a arreglar esto Marinette, te lo prometo.- dijo acariciando la foto, deseando en verdad poder tocar a la verdadera Marinette.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Tuve que actualizar hoy porque mañana me sería imposible actualizar, y es que es porque es mi cumple! Ya veremos qué pasa con Luka y Marinette, hasta la próxima semana XD Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, por piedad, acepto imágenes de ambos Chat Noir, Luka y Nathaniel y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	3. Tormenta de terror

**Hola a todos! Quisiera a agradecer de corazón a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer a esta parejita, en serio, son un amor. Y bueno, vamos ya en la mitad de la historia, ¿Cómo se arreglarán las cosas entre ellos? ¿Qué pasará? Y… mejor dejo de hacer de preguntas y dejo que lean. Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 3.

Tormenta de terror.

En aquella oscura habitación, Luka estaba de pie y su voz salía entre roncos y placenteros jadeos mientras que Marinette estaba arrodillada frente a él torturando su miembro entre besos y caricias. Gruñó cuando succionó la punta limpiando el líquido pre seminal y pasando su lengua sobre esta engulló su miembro todo lo que pudo. Luka puso su mano sobre su cabeza, instándola a seguir un ritmo, moviendo sus caderas poco a poco hasta que pronto se vio penetrando esa dulce boca, escuchando los sonidos ahogados de su garganta que le tragaba volviéndolo loco, cada vez más aprisa, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que gimió y se derramó sintiendo como ella tragaba lo que podía. Al soltarla Marinette se separó lentamente de él en una última succión y Luka la vio mirarlo anhelante y con un poco de semen en su boca. En poco la cargó contra pared, besándola de forma lenta y apasionada no importándole lo que acaba de pasar ni el sabor de ese beso. Al separarse un poco, contempló el brillo sobrenatural que la luz de la luna le daba, su piel, sus ojos, todo en ella brillaba y la volvía una ser místico ante sus ojos. Y no podía aguantar más.

La punta de su miembro se colocó en posición y Marinette enredó sus piernas en la cintura de este.

-Marinette... dilo por favor.- ella pasó su lengua por sus labios ante la anticipación, observando los ojos de Luka, oscuros como la marea, contemplarla con un deseo casi enfermizo.

-Luka...- sonrió y sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas.- Hazme el amor... mi amado prometido.

Luka se despertó jadeante. Sudando y con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Había soñado con uno de sus últimos encuentros y al sentarse en la cama vio la erección y la clara mancha de semen de sus pantalones.

-Maldición...

Definitivamente tenía que arreglar ese problema. Como si fuera un adolescente hormonal tomó su miembro y comenzó a estimularlo. La imagen de Marinette le ayudó en su trabajo manual, de su dulce cuerpo, de recordar cómo se su interior le apretaba y lo hacía enloquecer deseando no separarse de ella jamás.

_Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre están destinados a estar juntos._

Las palabras de la kwami habían sido como un puñal en ese entonces. Había sentido celos de la relación de Adrien Marinette pero nunca había dicho nada sobre cómo se sentía.

_Solo somos amigos._

Le había dicho ella hasta el cansancio, aunque este no le pidiera ni una explicación, pero su expresión le delataba y una parte de él siempre había dudado.

_Te amo Luka._

_No sabes cuánto te amo._

_Eres el único en mi corazón._

Gritó cuando llegó al clímax y se dejó caer de espaldas. Al alzar la vista, su erección se estaba riendo de él.

Había sido un imbécil, un idiota sin remedio. Y esa tarde se fue enterando que todo fue un jodido error.

Están destinados, pero no todos los Chat Noir y Ladybug son pareja, sino amigos o compañeros inseparables.

Tres años desperdiciados. Tres años en los que ahora mismo serian un matrimonio como el de Mylene e Iván, viviendo juntos, viajando y quizás con un pequeño o pequeña con ellos a estas alturas. Casi quiso llorar. Pero se tragó toda esa rabia que sentía hacia sí mismo. Tenía que aclarar todo con Marinette y definitivamente haría lo que fuera para que volviese a enamorarse de él...

La zona de regaderas proporcionaba a los de primera clase una serie de regaderas tan angostas como las duchas de un gimnasio, separadas de hombres y mujeres, tampoco había demasiado, pero proporcionaban agua caliente y eso era suficiente para Marinette. Al salir, se sentía como nueva, dejando una esencia de fresa que se desvanecería por las otras esencias que circulaban allí de los jabones o shampoo de las otras pasajeras. Aquel baño le había ayudado a despejar su mente de cualquier problema que tuviese. Salió con su neceser en mano cuando se topó de frente con esa chica, Loretta, que tenía al igual que ella productos para el aseo. Se miraron por un par de segundos que parecieron eternos hasta que Marinette sintió que estorbaba a la chica.

-Oh, lo siento. Puedes pasar.- la expresión de la chica se volvió dura y luego sonrió mirándola de forma despectiva.

-¿Te pones así de santurrona con todos?

-¿Disculpa?

-Viéndote bien no eres la gran cosa, no sé porque mi Luka parece ligeramente interesado en ti.- Marinette borró todo signo de amabilidad de su rostro.

-Si tanto te interesa deberías preguntarle.- quiso irse pero escuchó la voz de Loretta que la detuvo en seco.

-Lo haré, debí hacerlo esta mañana cuando nos despertamos en su compartimiento.- Marinette sintió deseos de girarse y plantarle cara, pero se recordó que Luka y ella ya no eran pareja y él podía salir con quien quisiera. Aquello era como una espina en su corazón… pero eso no significaba que se dejara insultar.

-Pobre de Luka, seguro fue un horror para él despertar en la mañana y verte sin todo ese maquillaje o ver sus sabanas llenas de este. Debería ver cómo está para asegurarme que no sufrió algún trauma.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Disculpe.- una empleada había entrado al escuchar la discusión.- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó mirando con desconfianza a Loretta. Marinette recordó al hombre que gritó Luka el otro día solo por sus ropas y movió los hombros con cierta indiferencia.

-Todo bien. No pasa nada.- la mujer asintió pero se quedó en la puerta por si acaso. Loretta se acercó a Marinette de dos zancadas y habló a lo bajo.

-Atrévete a acercarte a mi Luka y te arrancaré cada mechón de tu horrible cabello.

-Si hablamos del tema, tu cabello se gana el premio del más horrible.- con una sonrisa, de la que estaba segura Chloe estaría orgullosa, se fue con la frente en alto escuchando atrás a Loretta bufar.

El tren se detendría esa tarde en Viena. Marinette deseaba tanto explorar la ciudad cuna de la música en Europa. Tarareaba una canción mientras se hacía una trenza.

-Viena. ¿Puedes creerlo Tikki? Una tarde entera en Viena y luego tres días viajando por entre los Alpes hacia Venecia. Será toda una experiencia.

-Eh... sí. Claro.- dijo un poco dubitativa ya que la kwami tenía un tema muy delicado que tratar con su portadora.- Marinette, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Mmm?

-Se trata de Luka, él...

-Tikki, no me hables de Luka. Quiero tener unas vacaciones tranquilas.

-Pero es muy importante. Él en realidad...

_**Queridos pasajeros, en unos minutos llegaremos a nuestro siguiente destino. Se les invita a ver los alrededores por el vagón mirador.**_

-Vamos Tikki. El paisaje debe ser hermoso.- la kwami suspiró resignada y entró en el bolso de Marinette. ¿Cómo decirle que su relación terminó por culpa de un malentendido? Aun recordaba cuando en aquella fiesta en el hotel de los Bourgeois, todo mundo se estaba divirtiendo. Y Marinette había dejado un momento a Luka para hablar con Adrien. Este los veía desde un balcón, donde Marinette y Adrien reían.

_-Te ves muy distraído.- Luka se sorprendió de ver a la kwami a la vista, pero seguro que los demás estarían por ahí también. Este sonrió a medias y volvió a ver a la pareja._

_-Solo pienso en todo lo que ha pasado hasta hoy en día. Y como Adrien y Marinette se tratan._

_-Bueno, es normal esa cercanía. Después de todo, todos los portadores del gato y la mariquita están destinados a estar juntos._

_Luka miró a Tikki con grandes ojos. Y en ese momento, la kwami no pudo descifrar su expresión._

_-¿Destinados?_

_-Así es. Desde tiempos antiguos, siempre han estado juntos de una forma u otra. Siempre al lado del otro.- Luka volvió a mirar a la pareja y vio a Adrien pasar su mano por uno de los hombros que el vestido de Marinette que dejaba al descubierto. Tikki debió adivinar sus sentimientos, pero Luka sabía cómo enmascarar su corazón roto, marchándose para ir con Marinette que al verlo le llamó para que se uniera a ella y Adrien, y días después él rompería con ella._

Tikki suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que todo fue un malentendido y Luka todavía la amaba? Esperaba que Luka tuviese suerte porque la iba a necesitar...

Marinette vio el hermoso paisaje apenas entró al vagón y del otro lado de este vio entrar a Luka con su banda. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron pero ella apartó primero aun molesta por lo ocurrido. Luka suspiró, tenía que encontrar la manera de hablar con ella. Apenas el tren se detuvo, Marinette voló fuera de este. Luka intentó darle alcance pero fue mucha más rápida que él, aun así no se rendiría.

Viena era una ciudad hermosa, cada esquina gritaba arte, belleza y por supuesto música. Marinette caminaba con su libreta y teléfono en mano. Viena tenía un aire tranquilo y con aroma a flores y agua. Eso era lo que necesitaba, relajarse y no pensar en nada, pero eso quedó atrás cuando de repente su teléfono sonó y vio que se trataba de Kagami.

-Por favor, no más recomendaciones del vestido…- rogó antes de contestar.- Aquí, Marinette. ¿Cómo va la novia?

-Me alegro que esto de las bodas se celebren una vez en la vida porque estoy a punto de echarlo todo por la borda y hacerle caso a Adrien de huir y casarnos en cualquier capilla del camino.- Marinette se rio pero sintió un poco de envidia.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.

-No lo entiendes, nuestros padres están haciendo una batalla campal. Rosas, lavanda, orquídeas, ayer estaban desquiciados y hoy estaban hablando de la comida. Casi me clavo el tenedor en el corazón.

-Hey, calma Kagami. Recuerden que esta es SU boda y de nadie más. Háganla a su gusto. Hablen con ellos. Si quieres o no flores es tu decisión, si quieres carne, pollo o pescado, o hasta comida vegetariana es su elección.

-Pues yo deseo un arco con flores de cerezo y Adrien y yo estamos de acuerdo de servir como plato principal solomillo de ternera a la bourguignonne.

-¡Eso! Díganlo con esa fuerza que les caracteriza y que nadie les diga que no.

-Gracias. Hablaré con Adrien esta noche. Y por cierto, ¿cómo van tus vacaciones?

-Eh... ¡Bien! Estupendas.

-... Paso algo, ¿no es así?- Marinette se odió por no sonar más convincente.

-La verdad es que... me reencontré con Luka. Vamos en el mismo tren.

-Oh... bueno, en mi opinión deberías desquitarte con él y romperle su guitarra en la cabeza. Pero... eso me recuerda a una charla que tuve con Adrien hace años.

-¿Que charla?- preguntó curiosa ya que Adrien no hablaba de Luka desde el rompimiento.

-Bien, después de tu depresión, meses después en un viaje, Adrien se encontró con Luka y pelearon.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

-Porque creímos que si te mencionábamos algo de él te pondrías mal. Si hasta ignorabas los posters que empezaron a aparecer en la ciudad.- Marinette no dijo nada, tenía completa razón.

-¿Y qué paso?

-En realidad Adrien regresó solo con los nudillos lastimados. Me dijo que Luka dejó que lo golpeara y ni siquiera puso las manos.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Adrien dijo que estaba destrozado, y no solo físicamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tenía el corazón roto. Se veía muy triste.- aquello hizo que su propio corazón se encogiera.- No sé qué razón tuvo para dejarte, pero al parecer no lo hizo con gusto.

-No sé si quiero saberla...- escuchó un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Esa ya sería tu decisión. Pero piensa que sea lo que sea tendrás que vivir con ello.

La llamada terminó y Marinette suspiró. El cielo se había nublado al igual que su humor. No sabía si de verdad quería saber esa razón de abandonarla. No quería que su corazón se rompiera de nuevo. Siguió caminando esperando que así se despejara su mente, sin saber que había captado la atención de alguien y que este la seguía de cerca...

Una fuerte lluvia había caído de repente y Luka se ocultó bajo el toldo de un negocio, calado hasta los huesos.

Había estado buscando a Marinette todas esas horas de paseo para poder hablar con ella pero fue inútil. A la vez se había escabullido de Loretta que parecía más una loca fan que su tecladista. Tenía que hablar con ella seriamente sobre su relación laboral.

Se pasó la mano por su cabello y entonces otra persona se unió a él completamente empapada, Marinette se quitó el flequillo y los ojos de ambos se encontraron, calados hasta los huesos y sin saber qué decir. Tras unos minutos, Luka decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

-Que lluvia tan fuerte, ¿no?- habló Luka que quiso golpearse al instante.

-Sí. Es horrible...- ella se giró sin poder verle a la cara. Estaban a metro y medio de distancia del uno del otro y Luka apretó los puños tomando todo el valor que tenía.

-Lo siento...

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser un idiota. Y no solo por el accidente de la otra vez. Sino por todo.- Marinette asintió levemente y tras unos segundos ella preguntó.

-¿Por qué... terminaste conmigo?- Luka se alegró de que hiciera ella la pregunta.

-Por idiota y cobarde. Tikki me dijo que Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre estaban destinados a estar juntos y pensé que si estabas conmigo no serías feliz.

-Espera.- se giró para encararlo.- ¿Me estás diciendo que rompiste conmigo porque creíste que Adrien y yo debíamos estar juntos?

-Fue mi culpa Marinette.- apareció Tikki asomándose del bolso que escurría.- Debí haberle explicado que no siempre están destinados como pareja. Fue un malentendido.

-Marinette...- Luka intentó hablar pero Marinette alzó las manos.

-¡Espera! No... Necesito procesar esto, es que... ¡es una locura!- rió Marinette preocupando a Luka.- O sea que rompiste mi corazón y nuestro compromiso porque creíste que el destino así lo quería... No puedo creerlo.

-Siento haberte hecho daño. Yo...

-No. No te creo, no creo que esa era la única razón.- apretó los puños viéndolo fijo a los ojos.- Me doy cuenta que nunca confiaste por completo en mí.

-¿Qué? Eso no es...

-¡Nunca tuve nada con Adrien! Fue mi primer amor, está bien, fue mi fase de amor adolescente; pero ahora somos mejores amigos y nunca, jamás, desde que estuve contigo te di razón para desconfiar o hacerte creer que en este universo Adrien Agreste y yo seriamos pareja.

-Yo...

-Yo te amaba Luka. Es que... ¿alguna vez te hice sentir lo contrario?- quiso llorar, pero por una nueva herida en su corazón, porque ella había hecho daño a Luka y eso había provocado todo eso. Luka recortó la distancia y tomó el rostro de Marinette observando esos preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas como esa fatídica noche en que rompió el corazón de ambos.

-No. Nunca. Siempre... Siempre fui yo el del problema. El cómo alguien como yo pudo tener a una chica tan increíble como tú. Y siempre creí que merecías a alguien mejor.

-Tú lo eras. Eras todo para mí...- hipó e intentó bajar la vista pero Luka no le dejó limpiando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-Nunca he dejado de amarte.- confesó esperando ver algo en los ojos de Marinette como siempre hacia al saber leerla y escuchar la música de su alma, pero solo percibió en ella una melodía triste y melancólica. Ella no se movió y Luka se sintió desesperado de escuchar una respuesta.

-Marinette, te lo juro. Si pudiera regresar al pasado te juro que el ahora sería muy distinto.

-Pero no lo es Luka, lo nuestro no fue.

-Y no sabes cómo me odio por ello, merezco el peor de los castigos, mi bella musa.- Marinette recordó lo que Kagami y sintió su estómago encogerse.

-Luka, yo….- el sonido del tren los hizo reaccionar sacándolos de su ensoñación. Era el silbato que anunciaba que dentro de poco el tren dejaría la estación.

-¡El tren!

-¡Vamos Marinette!- Luka tomó su mano, guiándola entre la lluvia torrencial hacia la estación. Marinette sentía su mano fría por culpa de la lluvia. Fuerte, áspera por tanto tocar, y que conocía como si fuese suya. Arribaron apenas el tren daba el segundo silbato tropezando sobre sus propios pies y casi cayendo de no ser porque se sujetaron de las paredes. Los dos estaban exhaustos. Luka vio a Marinette cuya ropa se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y esa blusa blanca que vestía dejaba ver ese sostén blanco con encaje azul cielo que reconoció al instante como uno de sus favoritos.

Marinette se sorprendió al sentir la pesada y empapada chaqueta de Luka sobre ella.

-Regresa a tu camerino con esto. Tu ropa se transparenta...- se dio cuenta que Luka tenia razón y con sus manos cerró más la chaqueta.

-G-Gracias...- Luka asintió sin mirarla y comenzó a alejarse de ella.-T-Te la devolveré luego.

-No pasa nada. Cuídate o te dará un resfriado.- Luka se fue y Marinette fue a su camerino.

Al tercer silbatazo las puertas se cerraron y un enorme sujeto de gabardina negra había entrado en el último segundo, y vio en dirección hacia donde se fue Marinette...

Marinette se había secado un poco el cabello y cambiado de ropa a unos jeans y una blusa de manga larga roja con lunares negros y gruesos calcetines. El horrible clima había hecho parar el tren por seguridad tras unos minutos de avanzar fuera de la ciudad, y el cielo se veía tan oscuro que tuvo que encender la luz de su compartimiento para poder ver.

-¿Cómo te sientes Tikki?- preguntó a su amiga que estaba envuelta en una mantita eléctrica que normalmente era para los pies pero Marinette la había comprado hace mucho para Tikki.

-Mmm, mucho mejor.- suspiró sonriendo.

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó a un lado la toalla con que se había secado el cabello, mirando la chaqueta de Luka que estaba colgada en un gancho junto a la ventana.

-¿Vas a devolverle la chaqueta a Luka? Fue muy amable.

-... Tikki. ¿Crees que debería hablar con él?

-Es decisión tuya, Marinette. Pero yo creo que sí.

-Todo este tiempo...- se abrazó a sí misma y Tikki vio con lastima a su portadora.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa. De haber explicado las cosas a Luka o de haber sabido...

-No es tu culpa Tikki. Luka y yo fuimos culpables... Debí estar atenta y dejarle en claro las cosas con Adrien, y él debió decir algo... ambos fallamos y pensar que nos íbamos a casar con tal problema de comunicación...

-Aun te ama, y tu también, ¿no es cierto?- Marinette sonrió triste.

-Siempre... pero no sé qué hacer con él.- se limpió alguna lagrima traicionera que hubiese caído y vio la húmeda chaqueta.

-Voy esperar a que se seque antes de regresarla. Necesito caminar. Ya vuelvo.- se puso unos tenis cómodos y salió.

El pasillo estaba desierto. No había ni un alma en los alrededores, estaba segura que los pasajeros estarían viendo la lluvia y arropados en sus camas. Ella caminó hacia el vagón comedor donde solo encontró a dos comensales. Una mujer anciana y en el fondo un hombre grande y calvo que parecía algún matón de serie. Tragó al notar que este la miraba fijamente y Marinette pidió a una camarera un té. Esta se puso manos a la obra y Marinette se sentó en una de las vacías mesas cuando vio al sujeto moverse. ¿Era su imaginación o iba hacia ella? El tipo llenaba gran parte del espacio con su presencia, le recordó a Gorila, el chofer de Adrien pero este parecería una niña exploradora a lado de este tipo de larga gabardina negra.

La estaba mirando, no era broma, iba hacia ella... Debía pensar, debía hacer algo, entonces se levantó y fue a sentarse con la dulce ancianita.

_**Gran idea, si el tipo es un matón de seguro esta dulce viejecita lo hará polvo con su bolso de flores, a menos que lleve un arma allí.**_

¡Cállate consciencia!

-Horrible clima, ¿no?- la mujer le sonrió al darse cuenta de su compañía y asintió.

-Espantoso. ¿Esos son relámpagos?

-Sin duda.- el matón pareció pensárselo y se sentó en otra mesa en su camino.- ¿De dónde es?

Se pasó más de una hora hablando con esa dulce ancianita que le contó todo acerca de su familia, nietos y las remolachas de su jardín. Era cansado pero también adorable escucharla.

Y cuando fijó su vista aquel sujeto ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Se despidió de la adorable anciana y salió del vagón dispuesta a regresar a su cuarto.

-Cielos que susto...- apenas iba a medio vagón cuando escuchó la puerta detrás cerrarse. Al girarse vio con horror aquel hombre que ocupaba casi todo el pasillo y respiraba con pesadez, mirándola con gran intensidad.

-Usted…- le habló con voz ronca abriendo y cerrando sus enormes manos que podrían aplastar su cráneo sin algún esfuerzo. Un relámpago iluminó todo y Marinette había desaparecido ante ese fulgor... había echado a correr.

Luka estaba en su compartimiento intentando escribir. Se había cambiado de ropa a su pijama de camiseta negra y pantalón azul. Tenía sus audífonos puestos y su libreta en su regazo. Estaba escribiendo y comparando notas cuando escuchó unos insistentes golpes en su puerta y gruñó a lo bajo.

-Loretta, por centésima vez que no vas a pasar...- pero apenas abrió la puerta, vio a una asustada Marinette.

-¿Marinette?- salió del compartimiento dejando que la puerta se cerrara.

-Lu-Luka, por favor. Hay alguien siguiéndome...- Luka abrió grande los ojos y vio alrededor pero no vio a nadie, aun así no iba a dejarla sola.

-Vale, entra.- quiso abrir pero grande fue su sorpresa que estaba cerrada la puerta.- Eh... creo que se me olvidó quitar por completo el cerrojo.- Marinette chilló viendo algo en dirección a la derecha y entonces Luka lo vio. El sujeto parecía un asesino en serie sacado de una película de terror. Sus ojos como canicas los veían fijamente y su respiración sonaba grave y pesada.

Sin decir nada tomó a Marinette y la llevó al otro vagan corriendo, escucharon tras de ellos las pesadas pisadas al cerrar la puerta del vagón y al entrar al nuevo corrieron al siguiente.

-Mierda...- maldijo Luka al no ver a un maldito empleado. Marinette escuchó los pasos, estaba segura que estaba cerca y ella miró a todas partes y...

El asesino abrió la puerta a un nuevo vagón y el pasillo estaba vacío. Aquel sujeto caminó y tras un bufido cruzó al otro vagón.

Dentro del diminuto cuarto de limpieza, Marinette y Luka suspiraron de alivio cuando escucharon a aquella mole irse. Uno frente al otro, no podían verse pero sí sentir la respiración del otro sobre su piel haciéndoles sonrojar. Al abrir la puerta salieron con dificultad tirando escobas y un trapeador que cayó sobre Marinette. Luka se lo quitó mirando por donde se había ido ese tipo.

-Excelentes reflejos.- le felicitó y Marinette suspiró.

-Gracias, aunque no esperaba que fuese un cuarto de limpieza.

-Pudo haber sido peor. ¿Has entrado en los baños portátiles de los autobuses? Son la peor pesadilla de cualquier músico por la carretera.- Marinette casi rió y eso hizo a Luka sentirse dichoso pero estaban en una situación nada agradable.- Ven, busquemos a alguien que saque a ese loco de aquí. ¿Tikki no estará contigo de casualidad?- dijo cuando regresaron al vagón apenas iluminado.

-Está en mi compartimiento secándose.

-Pues bien, vamos por si Ladybug necesita patearle el trasero a alguien.- estaban en medio pasillo cuando la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió con una lentitud que hizo que no se dieran cuenta de la persona detrás de ellos.

Un bufido los alertó, y los dos jóvenes voltearon al mismo tiempo.

-Dupain-Cheng.- la forma arrastrada en la que dijo su nombre le dio escalofríos a Marinette que se quedó petrificada.

Luka se puso entre ella y ese gorila, sorprendiéndola en gran manera.

-Atrás de mí, Marinette.- ella obedeció pero no pudo evitar preguntarle al extraño.

-¿Q-Que quiere conmigo? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- este dio un pesado paso al frente y Luka flexionó un poco las rodillas preparándose ante cualquier ataque o listo para desarmarle.

-La he estado buscando señorita...

-¿Que quiere con ella?- la voz de Luka reflejaba una clara amenaza y vio como aquel sujeto metía su mano en un bolsillo interior de la gabardina.

Marinette ahogó un grito.

Iban a dispararles. Iban a matarlos en el tren y dejarlos como queso gruyer. Vio algo negro en la enorme mano de su perseguidor y ella se puso delante en un intento desesperado de proteger al amor de su vida.

-¡NO!- gritó para con su cuerpo cubrir en un vano intento a Luka y...

-Tome.- enfrente de ellos no vieron un arma, sino una libreta negra.- No la había reconocido pero admiro su trabajo. Soy estudiante de la Escuela de Arte y Moda de Madrid y quería que usted viera mis bocetos.

Sus expresiones eran dignas para inmortalizarlas. Marinette reaccionó cuando Luka se movió detrás de ella y le sonrió al futuro diseñador casi deseando reír a carcajadas.

-Oh, bueno. Vamos a verlos.

Luka se quedó apoyado en la pared, viendo con gracia todo aquello, pero una parte de él no sabía si besar a esa pequeña mujer o sacudirla por interponerse en lo que pudo haber sido un ataque. Aunque Marinette lo negara era notorio. Aun lo amaba...

Marinette se despidió del estudiante que para su sorpresa tenia veintitrés años. Le dio unos consejos, unos vistos buenos y luego le dio un autógrafo tras la insistencia de este. Cuando se giró vio a Luka que la veía divertido y este se rió a lo bajo moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Menudo psicópata. ¿Crees que regrese para asesinarnos con sus tejidos y su equipo de costura?

-Cuidado con lo que dices. Las agujas con las que trabajamos pueden ser mortales.- le siguió el juego Marinette y de repente Luka la abrazó y estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-En serio me asuste. Y casi me muero de verdad cuando te interpusiste en lo que fuera a hacer.- Marinette quedó estática y correspondió al abrazo. Esa parte de ella que estaba triste y furiosa con él se había desvanecido dejando apenas huella de su fantasma cuando pensó que Luka podría resultar herido.

-No podía dejar que te pasara algo...- Luka suspiró sabiendo que Marinette era así.

-Solo hazme el favor de no provocarme un infarto.- Marinette suspiró también.

-No prometo nada...- pronto tendrían que separarse. Y su cuerpo extrañaría el calor de Luka, el aroma de su piel, y la forma de como su cuerpo se amoldaba perfecto al suyo como si fuesen la pieza de un rompecabezas.

Se separaron y ambos se vieron a los ojos.

-Yo... gracias. Debo regresar a mi compartimiento.

-Te acompaño. No quiero que otro loco aparezca y sea en verdad un asesinato en el tren.- ella sonrió y no refutó en su compañía. La llevó hasta su compartimiento en silencio donde al abrir la puerta, Luka vio de reojo como su chaqueta estaba colgada en un gancho y a Tikki envuelta en una toalla que le saludó con su pequeña mano y Luka hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Gracias de nuevo, Luka. Y juro que te devolveré tu chaqueta apenas se seque.

-Está bien. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabias cual era mi compartimiento?- Marinette dio un respingo y evitó su mirada nerviosa.

-Bu-Bueno, p-pues... le pregunté a Mylene.- la verdadera razón de eso era para evitar pasarse donde Luka.

-Oh, ya veo. Fue agradable que vinieras a mí y no vinieras enseguida hacia donde estaba Tikki. Creo que mi cuarto está un poco lejos.

Marinette se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Se dio un golpe en la frente. ¿Por qué había ido con él y no con Tikki? Bien pudo haberse transformado y darle una paliza a ese sujeto. De repente los ásperos dedos de Luka acomodan un mechón de cabello de su frente. Ella alzó su mirada y Luka tenía una expresión seria y pensativa. Sus ojos reflejaban un fuego extraño que le recordó a los fuegos fatuos que cuentan las leyendas de fantasmas.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, tantos sentimientos la inundaron. Y dio un paso atrás como la cobarde que era.

-Yo... voy a intentar dormir un rato. Deberías descansar y cubrirte bien y... ¡Oh!- vio los pies de Luka que estaba descalzo.- No tienes pantuflas.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Cuando se cerró mi cuarto no pensé necesitarlas, pero ahora busco a alguien para que abra mi cuarto.

-Espera un poco.- Marinette fue a su maleta y sacó un par de pantuflas que le dieron un poco de vergüenza, unas pantuflas de pato que fueron un regalo de Alya y Adrien y que al pisarlas se escuchaba un graznido.- Ammm, espera, tengo otras más simples...- dijo esperando a ver empacado otras pantuflas más simples que las pantuflas de mariquita que tenía.

-Me gustan.- Luka estiró su mano sin entrar al cuarto, respetando el espacio de Marinette. Ella se las dio y Luka se las puso escuchando el cuacuar al pisar.- Cómodas.

-Vergonzosas.- se cubrió el rostro con sus manos

-Jagged tiene unas con forma de cocodrilos. Esto no es nada.- Marinette rió entre dientes, el ambiente había vuelto a ser ameno. Ese era un don que Luka tenía.

-Cuídate...

-Claro.- Luka caminó unos pasos para irse y Marinette casi se hubiese reído otra vez por el cuacuar de los patos, pero el sonido se detuvo y Luka estaba quieto en el pasillo.

-¿Luka?

-... Nunca pude olvidarte aunque me dije que el destino no quería que estuviésemos juntos. Pero nunca pude. Aun te amo, Marinette. Y aun te pienso.- ella no supo que decirle. Su corazón bombeaba en un ritmo doloroso.- Escucha mi primer disco. Y sabrás que no te estoy mintiendo.- Marinette se quedó estática viéndole partir y esta vez el graznido de las pantuflas no le hicieron reír.

Cerró la puerta y Tikki la miró desde la cama.

-¿Marinette?- la portadora llevó su mano a su pecho, su corazón latía aun como loco y sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Porque todo su ser amaba a Luka Couffaine.

…

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, ya casi terminamos esta historia XD Quiero agradecer a todo mundo que me lee y me deja review, son un amor x3 Y bueno, en el próximo capítulo tendremos un poco de acción. Así que… dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	4. Triste canción de amor

**Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, me ha costado pero he quedado satisfecha por el resultado XD ahora quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, quienes han dejado review o han dado a favoritos o follower. De todo corazón, GRACIAS! Y bueno, ya sin hacerles perder el tiempo y sin más qué decir aparte de que agradezcamos por tan genial serie y personajes a Thomas Astruc… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 4  
Triste canción de amor.

El tren pronto haría su siguiente parada en Verona. Su abuela ya le estaría esperando en la estación y le había prometido pasar tiempo con ella en su viaje.  
Había mandado bocetos de distintos modelos de vestidos de novias y velos con sus especificaciones pero para su mala suerte había enviado unos bocetos que combinaba las cosas que quería la otra que había hecho en un momento de agotamiento. Solo esperaba que no pensaran que jugaba a experimentar con sus vestidos.  
-Marinette, mira ya casi llegamos.- le avisó Tikki al ver por la ventana el hermoso paisaje natural que les ofrecía la belleza de Italia sus campos de olivos y nogales.  
-Ya quiero ver a la abuela. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Ven Tikki, vamos al vagón mirador.- Tikki entró en su bolso pero al abrir la puerta se detuvo al ver que justo en ese momento, Luka estaba frente a ella, se notaba que caminaba hacia el mismo vagón. Las palabras de la otra vez la golpearon con fuerza. 

_Aun te amo, Marinette._

De alguna forma pudo encontrar su voz para hablar.

-Hola, Lu-Luka, ¿vas al vagón con los otros pasajeros?  
-Sí. ¿Tú también?  
-En efecto... ¿puedo... digo, podemos ir juntos?- Luka se sorprendió pero sonrió ampliamente y asintió.  
-Sera un placer para mí.  
Caminaron al vagón, quizás a un ritmo más lento de lo normal. Marinette miraba a Luka de reojo.

_Escucha mi primer disco. Y sabrás que no te estoy mintiendo._

¿Por qué quería que escuchara su disco? ¿Había algo importante?

Tal vez había llegado el momento de volver a abrirse a la música de Luka...

Al llegar al primer vagón todo estaba lleno. Tuvieron que pasar el siguiente donde vieron a Iván y a Mylene que los miraron sorprendidos al principio para luego saludarlos con grandes sonrisas. Iban a sentarse frente a ellos cuando Luka siente como alguien lo jala a los asientos contrarios.  
-¡Luka! Necesito que me ayudes.- se quejó Loretta que no le soltaba de su brazo.  
-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Luka se deshizo del agarre con sutileza y se cruzó de brazos para que no volviese a colgarse de él.  
-Veras, estaba escribiendo una canción pero algo no me cuadra. ¿Podrías darme tu opinión? Sabes mucho de esto y eres un genio.  
Luka quiso negarse, pero parecería un completo hipócrita si se negaba, él trabajaba en sus canciones a toda hora del día, incluso se había despertado a altas horas de la madrugada para escribir y tocar unos acordes. Bajó los hombros y extendió su mano.  
-Muéstrame lo que tienes.- Luka revisó la libreta de Loretta para revisar letra y notas. Marinette se sintió molesta y desilusionada por aquello.  
-No hagas caso, Marinette.- susurró Mylene a su amiga.- Luka es un profesional y solo le importa la música, ni siquiera se fija en alguien cuando está trabajando.- Marinette vio a Loretta pegársele a Luka pero este solo estaba concentrado en la libreta con expresión seria. Y eso la tranquilizó. Recordó que cuando ella se sentaba junto a Luka, él siempre terminaba rodeándola con su brazo o tomando su mano mientras seguía con su trabajo.

-Bueno, eso depende de la persona.- dijo con una cálida sonrisa ante ese dulce recuerdo.

El tren se detuvo y Marinette sonrió al ver en la estación a su abuela.  
-¡Marinetta!  
-¡Abuela!- las dos se abrazaron y la mayor la vio con gran orgullo y cariño. Su nieta ya no era una niña, sino que era una mujer hermosa.- Pero mira que hermosa te has puesto. ¿A cuántos has encandilado ya, señorita?  
-A nadie, abuela.  
-¿Qué?- se ofendió la mujer.- Mira que tontos y ciegos son los hombres. Vamos, Marinetta, te voy a dar un tour y aprovechemos el tiempo juntas.- Marinette dejo que su abuela la llevara donde quisiera, sin voltear atrás y ni notar que Luka la veía con una sonrisa al verla irse con su abuela.

Verona era un lugar de ensueño. Su abuela había dejado su fiel motocicleta hacia años cuando tuvo un accidente y Tom Dupain le dio un susto de muerte cuando ocurrió, este viajó y regañó a su madre para que dejara la motocicleta. Y la dejó, pero a cambio se compró un flamante deportivo rojo que era la envidia de todos. Marinette y ella no pararon en ningún momento. Viendo los monumentos, comiendo gelato, y riendo mientras compartían anécdotas. Al final pararon en un restaurante de pizzas donde el chef, un apuesto hombre le sirvió personalmente la pizza y le guiño un ojo a Marinette, Gina solo se rio a lo bajo.  
-Creo que alguien está considerando si invitarnos la comida o no.  
-Abuela, por favor...  
-Oh, era broma. Eres una ragazza inteligente y bella. Es normal que los hombres queden prendados de ti apenas te vean.- Marinette se sonrojó y dio una gran mordida hambrienta. Vio a su abuela disfrutar de la pizza, no sabía si decirle o no pero confiaba en ella, así que tomó aire antes de hablar.  
-Ammm, abuela. Me gustaría... tu consejo.  
-¿Que te preocupa, Marinetta?  
-Abuela, ¿recuerdas a Luka?  
-¡Luka!- la mujer casi rompe la copa en sus manos.- ¿Ese músico de quinta al que casi busco para poder arrancarle las...?  
-¡Ya entendí! Ya entendí. Tranquila...- Marinette exhaló asombrada.- Pues veras... me reencontré con él. Y... necesito tu consejo.  
-Oh, mi Marinetta, tu tranquila. Aprendí como hacer a un hombre suplicar por su vida con una técnica que aprendí cuando viajé a Japón.  
-Olvidemos de hacerle cualquier daño físico y mortal.- suspiró.- El punto es... que hemos hablado y, no puedo explicártelo bien pero, ¿que harías si el hombre que fue el amor de tu vida te confiesa que todo fue un malentendido y que aun te ama como un loco?  
-Bueeeeno. Debió haber sido un enorme malentendido para hacer lo que hizo.  
-Pensó que lo hacía por mi bien. Por mi felicidad y escuché que tampoco la paso bien.- dijo al recordar la plática con Kagami sobre lo que Adrien hizo a Luka. Gina miro a su nieta preocupada.  
-¿Y tú cómo te sientes?  
-Yo... el punto es que aún le amo. Le amo tanto... pero una parte de mí no quiere perdonarlo fácilmente.

¿Y qué dice tu corazón?

-Me dice que le perdone.  
-Entonces hazle caso a tu corazón.  
-¿Qué?  
-Escucha bien, Marinetta, he aprendido con los años a seguir adelante con los deseos de mi corazón y te diré que hasta ahora no me he arrepentido.- tomó la manos de su nieta y la miró con infinito cariño.- No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda en este mundo. Por eso disfruta y ama la vida como si fuese el último.- Marinette le sonrió y se estiró para abrazar a su abuela.  
-No sabes cuánto te quiero abuela. ¿Podemos pasar por una tienda de música antes de regresar?  
-¡Por supuesto! Lo que sea por ti, mi pequeña.  
-Eres la mejor abuela del mundo.  
Cuando ambas se separaron, Marinette se dio cuenta que su blusa estaba llena de salsa de tomate. Las carcajadas de Gina llamaron la atención de los comensales y una sonrojada Marinette terminó riendo también ante el desastre de su blusa nueva…

Luka estaba cansado. Y es que Loretta no se había despegado de él con la excusa de las nuevas canciones. Ni siquiera podía comer sus ravioles en paz.  
-¿Y qué opinas de esta?- Loretta tarareo una melodía.- ¿Que dices? Podría ser pegajosa.  
-Loretta. Es bueno que te intereses en el trabajo pero deberías relajarte también. Estamos en Verona, una de las ciudades más hermosas y emblemáticas de Italia.- le hizo una seña al mesero.- Per andare, per favore.  
-¡Oh, Luka! No sabía que hablaras tan bien el italiano.  
-Me has estado escuchando desde que salimos del tren.- respondió ante la obviedad arqueando una ceja y tomando su comida ya empacada.- Es hora de regresar.  
-Pero si aún es temprano. Podemos, dar una vuelta y ver...- disimuladamente vio unos señalamientos para los turistas.- ¡La casa de Julieta! Es tan romántico y quizás pueda servirte de inspiración.- Luka lo pensó, ese era el motivo del viaje, inspiración. Y de verdad quería ir a ese lugar.  
-Está bien. Me interesa.- Loretta chilló y se colgó del brazo de Luka.  
-¡Luka eres taaaan romántico! Yo tee llevo tu comida, cariño.- el cantante invocó toda su paciencia. Esa sería la última parada y después regresaría al tren donde se encerraría para no ver a Loretta lo que restaba del día.

Marinette y su abuela habían llegado al último punto de su viaje, La casa de Julieta. Marinette suspiró al ver la infinidad de cartas de amor y desamor en todos los idiomas, en los huecos del muro y pegados sobre este.  
-Muchas perdonas dejan sus cartas aquí.- explico Gina con añoranza.- Unas jurando amor eterno, otras pidiendo curar su corazón del desamor y otras pidiendo encontrar el amor verdadero. Aquí fue donde tu abuelo me juro amor eterno. Bajo el balcón y el anillo estaba en un papel doblado que simulaba una carta en que estaba escrito, "Te amo, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?".  
-Que romántico.- Marinette notó la estatua de bronce bajo el balcón.  
-Esa es Julieta. Dicen que si tocas su seno volverás a Verona o encontraras el verdadero amor. Cualquiera de las dos opciones.  
Marinette vio la estatua y se sintió un poco identificada con Julieta, deseando estar con su Romeo pero los malentendidos se dieron. Tocó su seno y sacó su libreta para escribir una corta carta y ponerla en un hueco del muro.  
Gina sonrió a su nieta cuando al fin dejó la carta.  
-¿Podemos irnos?  
-Claro, Marinetta. Vamos por el camino largo, quiero pasar hasta el último segundo contigo.- se fueron del lugar sin notar a Luka que introdujo su carta en un hueco bajo. Loretta que por su baja estatura podía esconderse entre la gente bufó aburrida.  
-Pensé que esto sería más interesante. Solo es un tonto muro lleno de pedazos de papel.  
-Cada pedazo de papel tiene un significado.- le dijo Luka al volverse a enderezar, mirando muy serio a su tecladista.- Cada persona deposita sus sentimientos y esperanzas en cada una de esas cartas. Es una falta de respeto que pienses así.  
-Oh, vamos Luka. No lo decía en serio... ¿O crees en estas tonterías?  
-Es mejor regresar al tren. Yo me adelanto.- Luka se había vuelto demasiado seco. Se dio la vuelta y en una rápida zancada se fue dejando a una molesta Loretta…

Marinette se había despedido de su abuela prometiendo visitarla en las próximas vacaciones o que si viajaba a Paris pasarían el tiempo juntas. Se encerró en su compartimiento donde sacó de sus compras un reproductor y dos discos de la banda de Luka, donde en uno aparecía Luka y su banda y en el otro disco solo era Luka en un escenario casi gótico donde mostraba claramente el tatuaje de su brazo. Observó con detalle la portada de ese disco que era el primero y puso play a la primera canción.  
Se sintió nerviosa, después de tanto tiempo escuchar la guitarra y voz de Luka la ponían en un completo estado de ansiedad.  
La guitarra de Luka comenzó suave y la voz de este golpeó sus oídos haciéndola sentir un escalofrió que incluso provocó que sus pezones se endurecieran. Seguro que sus fans sentían esa sensación casi orgásmica con solo escucharle pero ella lo había escuchado en su oído en el pasado, susurrando palabras de amor, en la misma cama, y sintiendo el ardor de sus pieles.  
No se dio cuenta que con la segunda canción había emitido un gemido y se avergonzó por Tikki, pero fue que puso atención en la letra se dio cuenta del por qué su reacción.

_**Sofócame,**__**  
**__**Quémame,**__**  
**__**Pero no me dejes marchar.**__**  
**__**Esta noche tú eres mi sueño de verdad.**__**  
**__**Gritaremos,**__**  
**__**Lloraremos,**__**  
**__**Hasta ya no poder más,**__**  
**__**Pero es una agonía no sufrir esa tortura carnal.**__**  
**_  
Se sonrojó hasta las orejas. No podía creer lo que esa canción implicaba. Luego vio entre la lista un título que le llamó la atención: 'La doncella de la luna'. Puso la canción poniendo atención en la melodía y la letra.

_**En mis momentos más turbios,**__**  
**__**Cuando pienso que caeré en el abismo al fin,**__**  
**__**Tu estas allí,**__**  
**__**Brillando para mí,**__**  
**__**Como la luna en la noche más oscura,**__**  
**__**Me guías hacia ti.**__**  
**__**Mi doncella de piel de luz de plata,**__**  
**__**Tu cabello es el manto de la noche y tus ojos como estrellas,**__**  
**__**Solo una sonrisa tuya**__**  
**__**Y mis miedos desaparecen.**__**  
**__**Solo el escuchar tu voz, **__**  
**__**Y mi alma y cuerpo caen en tu embrujo.**_

Estaba hablando de ella.  
Luka era un poeta y esos mismos calificativos eran los que a veces usaba para con ella siempre. Revisó la lista para encontrar otra canción que llamara su atención y la última lo hizo: 'Sueños de cristal'. Puso play y notó que la melodía era más agresiva pero había un deje de profunda tristeza en la voz de Luka que inundó su corazón, llevando su mano a su pecho.

_**Se acabó.**__**  
**__**Todo lo dejé por tu bien,**__**  
**__**¿Cómo estar juntos si al final terminaríamos por perder?**__****_

_**No,**__**  
**__**No tenía opción,**__**  
**__**Tuve que romper nuestros sueños de cristal,**__**  
**__**Y se clavaron en mi alma**__**  
**__**Y en mi corazón sangrando sin cesar.**__****_

_**Te amo.**__**  
**__**Pero sé que serás feliz,**__**  
**__**Y cada lagrima derramada por una sonrisa cambiaria.**__****_

_**Mi amor,**__**  
**__**No podía seguir en una fantasía,**__**  
**__**Cuando el destino decidió que nunca nos uniría.**__**  
**__**Destrocé tu corazón**__**  
**__**Y casi pierdo toda la razón.**__**  
**__**Maldije, al destruir nuestra felicidad,**__**  
**__**Espero que el infierno conmigo no tenga piedad.**__**  
**__**Pero tú,**__**  
**__**Oh, mi vida…**__**  
**__**Cuando vuelvas al mundo sonreír**__**  
**__**Podré con esta tortura vivir.**__**  
**__**Y nuestros sueños de cristal,**__**  
**__**Clavados en mí siempre conservaré.**_

Lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de Marinette. Podía sentir el dolor de cada acorde y palabra de Luka y su corazón pudo sentir ese doloroso anhelo de poder estar con él en ese momento y poder decirle tanto… El toque de Tikki en su mano la hizo dar un respingo y vio que la kwami la miraba preocupada.  
-Oh, Tikki... Luka, él...  
-Lo pude sentir...- Marinette limpió las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.  
-C-Creo que necesito hablar con él... yo...- un ruido llegó desde el pasillo, pasos apresurados, y luego escuchó a gente gritar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuando Marinette salió un empleado la atajó antes de salir.  
-Por favor, vuelva dentro señorita.- Marinette lo reconoció como el que le había mostrado su compartimiento al llegar, pero este se veía pálido.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Hay una persona armada en el tren, en el vagón comedor. Todos los pasajeros deben estar en sus compartimientos por seguridad.

-E-Entendido.- el empleado se fue y Marinette volteó hacia Tikki y luego a la ventana.- Al parecer tenemos trabajo, Tikki.  
-Adelante, Marinette.- su portadora sonrió y asintió con expresión decidida limpiando los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos...

Hacía cinco minutos Luka había ido al bar del comedor para poder despejarse. No era una persona que bebiera, tal vez un trago o dos y con moderación, pero Loretta lo estaba poniendo en su límite. La chica se le había aparecido como un espectro completamente borracha justo después de que Luka había comido el plato de ravioles ya fríos que le había dado la chica apenas regresaron al tren. Intentó besarlo a la fuerza pero Luka, como todo un caballero, se fue de su propio compartimiento ya que la chica se mostró reacia en abandonar y se dejó caer en la cama apestando el lugar con ese perfume que siempre cargaba. Le envió un mensaje a Jagged ya que este le había aconsejado tiempo atrás sustituir a la tecladista por otra chica que había demostrado gran talento. Meses antes hubiese ignorado esta petición, ya que no era la primera vez, pero ahora estaba considerándola seriamente. Pero tenía que hablarlo con el resto de la banda.  
-¡Ya déjame en paz!- gritó un hombre que se levantó de la mesa.- Me has seguido en el tren.  
-Lo hice por lo que me has hecho. Por ti.  
-Ya basta. Entiende que lo nuestro terminó. Eres una mujer demasiado toxica.  
-¿Tóxica? Pero bien te has llevado todo de mí. Eso te lo han dicho tus padres, ¿no es verdad? Ellos están ahora mismo en este tren y te han dicho que me dejaras- el encargado del comedor se acercó a la pareja.  
-Disculpen. Están formando un alboroto, les pedimos que salgan de aquí.  
-¡No me iré sin él!  
-Esta mujer está loca. No es pasajera y me está acosando.  
-¿Usted no es pasajera?- preguntó el encargado a la mujer.- Si no lo es, le pediré que me acompañe.  
Luka vio desinteresado aquel espectáculo con su vaso con hielos en mano, pero al ver a la mujer llorar se dijo que debía decir algo al ver tan indefensa mujer arrastrarse por un mal amor. Cuan equivocado estaba en la parte de indefensa. Vio a la mujer forcejear con el encargado y de su bolso de mano sacó un revólver que sacudió.  
-¡No me toquen imbéciles!- toda la gente gritó y algunas se fueron corriendo a las salidas. Luka soltó su vaso y se agachó al ver a esa chica apuntando a todas partes y después a su ex.  
-No me voy a ir sin ti. Y no voy a dejar que me dejes.- habló con los dientes apretados quitando el gatillo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!  
-¡Espera!- Luka se levantó poco a poco con las manos alzadas. La chica le apuntó y Luka se movió lentamente.- Piensa bien las cosas. Estoy seguro que no quieres hacer esto.  
-El me prometió mucho y me quitó todo.- volvió a apuntarle a su ex, el tipo parecía a punto de hacerse en los pantalones.  
-Vale, no lo conozco y quizás el sujeto es un idiota. Pero si le disparas, o disparas a alguno de aquí serás tu quien termine mal. Podrías terminar en prisión. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Echar a perder tu vida por culpa de alguien así?  
-¡Él debe pagar!- la chica estaba fuera de sí y Luka sabía que apretaría el gatillo en cualquier momento.  
-No lo hagas. Puedes seguir con tu vida, superarte y dejarlo ir, recibir ayuda para superarlo.  
-¿Me estás diciendo loca?- la pistola volvía a apuntarle. Y sentía una gota sudor frio caer a un lado de su frente.  
-No. No te estoy llamando así.  
-Pero lo pensaste. ¡Lo pensaste! ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Una da todo por ustedes y al final no es nada! ¡Nada para ustedes!- el arma se mantuvo firme en dirección a Luka y este estaba calculando el momento para intentar moverse.  
Un hilo se enredó sobre el arma quitándola de la mano de la agresora en un rápido movimiento antes de disparar. Luka vio con gran felicidad a Ladybug recoger su yoyo.  
-¿No te han dicho que las armas son peligrosas?- la mujer en un desesperado intento de escapar, tomó un cuchillo y volteó la mesa saliendo corriendo hacia el frente del tren. Ladybug pasó a lado de Luka dedicándose una mirada en esa pequeña fracción de tiempo.

La mujer estaba armada y nadie se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino. Cuando llegó al inicio del tren, el pobre operador, un hombre mayor de bigote de morsa, se hizo a un lado y vio el cuchillo que ella tenía en mano.

-¿Cómo detengo este tren? ¡¿CÓMO?!-

-C-C-Con ese control, pero este debe…- la mujer no le escuchó y casi fue lastimado por el cuchillo pero cayó al suelo asustado. La mujer movió el control pero en vez de detener el tren este aceleró.

-¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Detente!- el control se quedó atorado sin poder moverlo.  
-¡Detente!- gritó Ladybug haciendo girar su yoyo y protegiendo al pobre operador.  
-¡No! No lo entiendes. Yo lo amaba y me quitó todo...- confesó en lágrimas.  
-Habla conmigo abajo. Puedo ayudarte.  
-¡No! ¡No lo harías! ¿Qué sabrías tú de un corazón roto?  
-Más de lo crees.- dio un paso al frente y dejó de girar su yoyo.- Sientes que desperdiciaste años, que te arrancaron el corazón y tus ilusiones del pecho, y que ya nunca sonreirás o confiarás de nuevo en alguien pero te digo esto, no dejes que alguien defina como eres. Es tu vida y debes vivirla y no ser un reflejo vago de lo que este dejó.- la mujer le miro con grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas y tiró el cuchillo.  
-Pero... no sé qué haré. Es que no solo me rompió el corazón, sino que también…

-Eh, perdonen.- el operador estaba nervioso.- Pero necesitamos detener el tren en la siguiente curva o a esta velocidad se descarrilará.- las dos vieron con grandes ojos las vías delante. Ladybug vio al operador.

-¡¿Cómo se detiene esto?!- el hombre empezó a mover la palanca pero estaba atorada.

-No se puede, deberá hacerse de forma manual con los frenos, pero deben activarse al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y dónde están?

-Uno aquí, a su derecha y el otro ha-hasta la cola del tren.- Ladybug frunció el ceño y abrió la ventana.

-Voy a la parte de atrás, espere para poder activarlo al mismo tiempo.

Ladybug salió y comenzó a caminar sobre el tren. Comenzó a moverse rápido pero hubo un momento en que el tren pareció saltar entre las vías y ella casi pierde el equilibrio y se detuvo. Siguió hasta la parte de atrás y al fin al llegar buscó por todas partes el freno. Usa su yoyo como radio para comunicarse con el frente.

-Estoy aquí, ¿dónde está el fre…?

El tren se movió en una pequeña curva, Ladybug salió y usando su yoyo y colocándose a un costado, hizo palanca para que este no se levantara y descarrilara. Lo logró con mucho esfuerzo. Regresó de nuevo y fue que pudo encontrar algo que de verdad parecía un freno de mano y se comunicó por la radio.

-¡Lo encontré! ¿Cuándo debo activarlo?

-¿Ladybug? ¿Eres tú?- ella abrió los ojos grande.

-¡¿Luka?! ¿Y el conductor?

-A punto de darle un ataque.- contestó viendo al conductor quejándose en el suelo y la mujer de antes estaba tomándole la mano preocupada.- Está bien pero no puede operar por el momento.

-Luka, escucha bien, debemos activar los frenos al mismo tiempo, ¿ves una palanca roja a tu derecha?

-La tengo, ¿tú?

-Estoy lista, a la cuenta de tres. 1, 2…

-¡Tres!- gritó Luka al ver la curva cada vez más cerca y activaron los frenos a la vez. El tren se sacudió con violencia y la gente asustada se sujetó de donde pudo. El tren al fin se detuvo.

Toda la gente celebró en el tren. Luka suspiró aliviado y al ver entrar a Ladybug por la ventana a su lado la abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido, con o sin antifaz.- susurró haciéndola sonrojar.

-Lo lamento tanto…- se disculpó la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Fui una tonta, pero me cegó la rabia y el rencor.- Ladybug se hincó a su lado y le puso su mano en el hombro.

-Puedes contarme, te entenderé.

Los pasajeros estaban aliviado y al abrirse la puerta del vagón comedor, Ladybug con Luka aparecieron y ante el aplauso de la gente, Ladybug se dirigió al ex de la mujer que aun parecía estar recuperándose de la impresión.

-Tiene mucho que explicar a las autoridades, señor.  
-Sí, si tengo que declarar lo hare.- se quejó con voz lastimera.

-Oh, no me refería a eso. ¿Qué le parece un cargo de fraude?  
-¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Ella casi me mata!  
-Sí, después de que usted le robara cada centavo y huyera. Ella levantara cargos en su contra apenas lleguemos a Francia, claro que ella también tendrá que afrontar un castigo pero cuando se sepa la verdad del porqué de su actitud la gente le tendrá más lástima que a usted que usó su dinero para pagarse un viaje en tren con su familia. Por cierto, su verdadera esposa, la que también está en el tren, ya está al tanto de ello.- el sujeto palideció y cuando dos guardias de seguridad aparecieron, se lo llevaron hacia otro vagón para su custodia.

Luka vio cómo se llevaban a aquel sujeto, y ala voltear a ver a Ladybug, esta había desaparecido…

Ladybug entró por la ventana de su cuarto sin problema.  
-Transformación fuera.- suspiró y Tikki voló alrededor de su portadora.  
-Qué bueno que todo salió bien.  
-Sí, pero me da pena esa pobre chica. Pensó haber encontrado el amor y aunque este la engañó una parte de sí quería seguir con él.  
-Ese tipo de personas solo se aprovechan de la vulnerabilidad de otras. Pero lograste calmar la situación.  
-Me alegro haber ayudado a que ella abriera los ojos, yo... me alegro que a mí no me hubiera pasado algo así.- Tikki notó a su portadora con una leve sonrisa.  
-¿En qué piensas, Marinette?  
-Ya lo sabes... voy a perdonar a Luka. He pensado en lo que ha pasado y creo que podemos volver a intentarlo. Claro, si él quiere hacerlo.  
-¡Estoy segura que estará loco si se negase! Luka te ama. Y ustedes se merecen ser felices después de todo.  
-Oh, Tikki. Eres la mejor.- la kwami abrazó la mejilla de su portadora y esta la recibió gustosa. Era ahora o nunca y ya habían desperdiciado mucho tiempo.

Luka no se sentía bien. Lo había atribuido a la adrenalina y tenía pensado ir a ver a Marinette, pero necesitaba apoyar la cabeza un momento antes de ello o vomitaría. Al entrar a su compartimiento, el espeso perfume de Loretta lo mareó aún más y al verla allí todavía, y vestida solo con una de sus camisetas, le hizo fruncir el ceño.  
-Luka, regresaste.- al parecer la borrachera se le había pasado demasiado rápido, ya fuera por el susto o porque quizás no estaba tan borracha.  
-Necesito mi camarote, digo, mi compartimiento, agh…- por un momento se había sentido en el barco de su madre.  
-No te ves muy bien. Ven, recuéstate.  
-Prefiero sentarme.  
-Ni hablar, te ves horrible.- no pudo oponer resistencia. Se dejó caer en la cama y la mirada se le nublaba a momentos.  
-No me siento bien...  
-Tranquilo, querido. Ya pasará.- Luka cerró los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. De repente, sintió un peso sobre él y como levantaban su camiseta. Al abrir los ojos y parpadear consecutivamente, su mirada se aclaró y vio a Loretta sobre él, pero lo que captó su vista fue que tenía un teléfono en mano tomando una foto. Tomó su mano con fuerza y ella chilló de la sorpresa.  
-¿Que rayos crees que haces?- arrastró la voz en clara amenaza posando sus ojos en la tecladista, ya que bien era digno del antiguo miraculous de la serpiente, tranquilo hasta que le provocaban.  
-¿Cómo es que no te has dormido? ¿Cómo es que estás...?- alguien tocó a la puerta.  
-¿Luka?- la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada y poco a poco Marinette comenzó a abrirla. Loretta con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego miró a Luka.  
-Oh, Luka, más~- la puerta se abrió de golpe y Marinette se congeló ante la escena frente a ella. Luka intentó moverse.  
-Marinette...- pero Loretta selló sus labios con sus dedos.  
-Vete, ¿que no ves que estamos ocupados?- las lágrimas amenazaron con salir ante la cruel escena y Marinette se fue corriendo.  
-¡Marinette!- Luka reaccionó. Se olvidó de ser un caballero y se levantó tirando a Loretta al suelo, que lo perdonara su madre pero hasta ella hubiese estado de acuerdo. Aun con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Alcanzó a Marinette en el siguiente vagón y la tomó de la mano.  
-¡Suéltame!  
-No, Marinette, escúchame por favor. No es lo que crees.

-¿Ah no? Pues yo lo veo muy claro.- Luka tomó su rostro entre sus manos e hizo que le mirara. Marinette le miró fijamente incapaz de escapar de su agarre.

-Por favor Marinette, escúchame. Solo escúchame por favor...- sentía que le faltaba el aire.- Debes creerme, confiar en mí aunque no lo merezca por el pasado, porque… porque no dejaría ir a la chica que amo otra vez, yo solo deseo hacerte feliz. Esa es mi razón, tú… porque Marinette Dupain-Cheng de verdad te amo, te amo tanto Mari…- algo ocurrió, sintió su cuerpo demasiado pesado, su mente se puso en blanco, y su vista se oscureció hasta no ver más el rostro de Marinette y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, ni siquiera sintió el golpe. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Marinette llamándolo por su nombre.

-¡LUKA!

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Lo digo en serio, no sé mucho de música pero hice lo mejor posible mientras escuchaba algo de música como Nightcore, Mago de Oz y hasta un poco de Linking Park. Y bueno, ya el próximo capítulo será el final y… quizás se retrase un poco, para quienes no sepan estoy trabajando para participar en un concurso literario, así que deséenme suerte y agradezco a quienes me han acompañado en esta historia corta, y bueno, ya sin más qué decir aparte de que dejen review y nada de tomatazos… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	5. Un nuevo viaje

**Hola a todos! He aquí el final de esta historia corta y debo decir que cada vez que termino una historia siempre me encanta escribir el final feliz, y esta vez no es la excepción, adoré escribir esta historia aunque no muchos les guste esta pareja y en este capítulo ya verán porque está en categoría M, así que espero que mi sangre derramada valga la pena y advierto, espero querido lector que seas mayor de edad porque no me hago responsable de nada y te sugiero que te vayas, pero si eres mayor de edad adelante, lee cuanto quieras XD. Y quisiera anunciar que a futuro volveré a escribir de esta pareja historias más largas, vuelvo a decirlo, voy 50 y 50, Luka y Adrien, no juzguen antes de leer. Y la imagen del final la saqué de Lunian, es una imagen Lukanette adorable. Y bueno, ya sin más qué decir que gracias por todo, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 5.  
Un nuevo viaje.

Luka despertó con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca y al abrir sus ojos veía borroso. Puso su mano en su frente al sentir un mareo y se dio cuenta que tenía un pañuelo húmedo.  
-¿Que es...?- al fin notó que era de noche, el lugar estaba casi a oscuras a excepción de la luz que la luna otorgaba, se movió un poco y pudo sentir algo cálido a su costado. Sus ojos se acostumbraron en la oscuridad y pudo distinguir parte de esa pálida y cremosa piel y cabello oscuro.  
-¿Marinette?  
-Al fin despiertas.- le habló Tikki que fue fácil de distinguir como un destello rojo.- Marinette estuvo muy preocupada por ti.  
-Tikki. ¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó con la voz pastosa y un sabor asqueroso en la boca.  
-Te has desmayado en pleno pasillo. Se hizo todo un alboroto y Marinette te ha traído a su compartimiento. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?  
-No mucho, yo...- de repente las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza como recortes de una película, el mareo que sintió, Loretta sobre él y la expresión de dolor de Marinette.- Mierda, ¿qué ocurrió?- se quejó molesto.  
-Mmm... ¿Luka?- la voz adormilada de Marinette le obligó a sentarse y ella hizo lo mismo poco a poco. Vestía con un pijama de camisa ancha rosa y un diminuto short negro, de haber podido se hubiese quedado bebiéndose aquella sublime visión pero su cabeza lo estaba matando.- Estas despierto. Me alegro tanto.  
-Marinette, ¿qué paso?- esta bostezó y se levantó para encender la luz.- Es algo largo.- la luz caló un poco los ojos de Luka pero pudo acostumbrarse y verla sentarse nuevamente en la cama, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta casi deshecha.  
-Te ves preciosa.  
-Ya. Estoy hecha un desastre. Has dormido por horas.  
-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?  
-Caíste desmayado en el suelo y te golpeaste la cabeza al caer. Me asusté mucho y grité. Y tu loca compañera apareció semi desnuda intentó llevarte al mismo tiempo que me gritaba de vuelta a tu compartimiento. Te levanté como pude y te llevé a mi compartimiento, un empleado había aparecido y mantenido a raya a esa chica. Llamé a Mylene y ella e Iván junto con otro tipo, que de verdad admito es algo intimidante tu bajista, llegaron y se llevaron a esa loca. Llamaron a un médico para verte y este dijo que te drogaron.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me drogaron?  
-No lo sé. ¿Bebiste algo antes de subir al tren? Dicen que a veces llega a pasar que algunos criminales droguen a sus víctimas si ven que son extranjeros.- Luka intentó recordar.  
-Una copa de vino con la poca comida, luego bebí un par de vasos en el comedor.

-¿Y la comida?- Luka recordó sus ravioles, estaba seguro que tenían algo raro pero lo atribuyó a que estaban fríos, y fue que recordó que Loretta había tenido su comida en casi todo el tiempo. Se quejó molesto.  
-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?  
-Fue ella, Luka. Pero reaccionaste y pudiste salir antes de que ella te hiciera algo.- el recuerdo de la cara de Marinette inundó su cabeza, no, él no había reaccionado porque sí, fue porque ella había sido la que le hizo reaccionar. Sujetó sus manos con firmeza.  
-Marinette. Te juro que lo que viste no...  
-Lo sé, lo sé.- una de sus manos fue a su rostro y su pulgar acarició su mejilla.- Estabas drogado. Pero me asusté mucho. El doctor te inyectó algo y poco rato después comenzaste a vomitar y a sudar. No quise dejarte en ningún momento.  
-¿D-De verdad?- ella asintió lentamente.  
-Lo es. Y… Luka yo quería... quería decirte que…- sus rostros estaban tan cerca pero una tosecita llama su atención.  
-Creo que antes de cualquier cosa, Luka necesita asearse.- Luka entonces comprendió lo dicho por la kwami, había sudado y vomitado, y un fugaz recuerdo de vomitar en el suelo sobre las pantuflas de Marinette y que esta pidiera un cubo y un trapeador lo llenaron de vergüenza. Su mano cubrió su boca y al exhalar se mareó ante el olor amargo del vomito rancio en su boca...

Marinette había pedido sabanas limpias mientras Luka estaba en las duchas. Se había preocupado a morir cuando se levantó pero Luka le había dicho sentirse bien y al verlo mantenerse en pie sin problemas supo que lo peor había pasado. Le dio una generosa propina al empleado que a horas de la madrugada le trajo las sabanas y un té. Quería que Luka se sintiera cómodo, y así quizás poder hablar.  
-Marinette.- le llamó Tikki volando frente a ella.  
-¿Que pasa Tikki?  
-Luka y tú tienen mucho de qué hablar. Creo que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos para que terminen de arreglar todos los pendientes que tengan.  
-¿A dónde iras?  
-No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que debo explorar un tren. Y me he quedado con hambre así que me daré un bocadillo nocturno.- Marinette se rió.

-Ya se te están pegando las mañas de Plagg.- Tikki la miró con falsa molestia antes de reír.- Vale, solo cuídate.- Tikki asintió y se fue del compartimiento, sabía que tenían muuucho tiempo que recuperar. Cuando Tikki se fue, Marinette aprovechó para mirarse en un espejo, se soltó el cabello y se pasó rápidamente sus dedos por este, tal vez arreglarse un poco no le vendría mal, pero en poco Luka regresó con un mejor semblante y Marinette lanzó el brillo labial que tenía pensado ponerse y lo miró intentando aparentar calma.  
-¡Luka! Ya llegaste, digo, te ves mucho mejor.  
-Después de un buen baño y lavarme los dientes me siento como nuevo. Aunque extraño las pantuflas de pato.- Marinette aguantó la risa.  
-Pedí algo de té para ti. Aún está caliente.  
-Gracias.- se sentó en el sillón y Marinette se sentó a su lado. Luka dio unos sorbos al té y suspiró de alivio.  
-Hacia mucho que no me sentía así de bien.  
-¿Ah sí?  
-Sí. Uno puede hacer algo para sí mismo pero cuando alguien lo hace con amor es la mejor sensación del mundo...- las mejillas de Marinette se colorearon.  
-Luka...  
-Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Esto debe ser incómodo.  
-No, claro que no. Luka, quisiera hablar contigo, sobre nosotros.

-Oh…- Marinette tomó aire antes de continuar.

-Escuché tu disco como me pediste, me había negado por años pero creo que de haberlo hecho podría haberte entendido.  
-Cometí la equivocación más estúpida de mi vida.  
-No fuiste el único. Pero quisiera... yo quisiera... comenzar de nuevo lo nuestro.- Luka la miró con los ojos como platos.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Qué? ¿A-Acaso dije algo incorrecto? Maldición, ¡maldición! ¡Qué tonta! De seguro quieres que solo quedemos como amigos nada más o simples conocidos, o ¿acaso ni siquiera eso? ¿Por qué siempre me adelanto a las co...?- Luka puso sus dedos bajo su barbilla que la hizo callar y le dedico una de esas sonrisa serenas que la hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas.  
-En realidad es lo que más deseo. Y no quiero perder más tiempo contigo. Te amo y eso es todo lo que importa.- Marinette sintió unas grandes ganas de llorar.  
-Yo también te amo, te he amado siempre.- Luka limpió con su pulgar una lágrima traicionera y sus labios se acercaron hasta tocarse en un dulce y casto beso que les hizo sentir como si un peso hubiese sido liberado de sus corazones, sabiendo que todo fallo seria arreglado y superarían cualquier obstáculo en su camino. Se separaron apenas unos centímetros y Marinette tomó el rostro de Luka, besando sus labios, su mejilla, su frente y volver a sus labios.  
-Marinette...  
-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó dejando que su aliento golpeara su rostro.  
-¿Mmhm? De maravilla.  
-Bien.- de repente Luka estaba de espaldas contra el asiento mirando sorprendido a Marinette.  
-Porque no deseo perder tiempo.

Mylene se había despertado preocupada por Marinette. La joven sentía que las cosas se estaban arreglando entre ellos ese día, pero Loretta había metido cizaña entre ambos con esas fotos que bien vio envió a una revista sensacionalista de Paris, y no podía dormir hasta saber que Marinette y Luka estarían bien. Llegó al compartimiento y vio luz debajo de esta, debían de estar despiertos y su mano se estiró para tocar la puerta.  
-Marinette...- esa era la voz de Luka y sonaba como un... ¿gemido? Puso su oreja sobre la puerta y el sonido de lo que parecieron a su parecer besos y chupetones la hicieron sonrojar e irse de regreso a su compartimiento. Cerró la puerta e Iván se despertó cuando le sintió moverlo.  
-¿Que pasa Mylene?  
-Iván, ¿te preocupa tener hijos?  
-¿Qué? No, ¿por...?  
-¡Curiosidad!- exclamó antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su ahora muy despierto esposo.

En el compartimiento Luka y Marinette no dejaban de besarse. Luka recostado en el asiento color verde botella y Marinette encima de él, esta lo sujetaba de los hombros mientras que Luka tenía sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda y cabeza, enredando sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello color medianoche. El beso era lento, profundo y anhelante, mordían de vez en cuando los labios del otro y sus lenguas se entrelazaban en un baile que habían extrañado tanto, encontrándose y volviéndose a conocer después de tanto. Luka se acomodó un poco y la mano en la espalda de Marinette bajó en una suave y cadente caricia que llegó hasta el punto correcto y apretó gustoso de sentir entre sus dedos su carnoso derriér. Marinette gimió al sentir entre sus piernas el duro miembro de este atrapado en sus pantalones.  
-Eiffel quiere asomarse.- Luka sonrió ante su broma.  
-Pues tendrá que esperar un poco. Hasta que te pruebe entera.- acunó su mano en la mejilla de Marinette y en un movimiento la dejó a ella debajo, acomodado entre sus piernas apenas y rozando sus sexos. Con una mano abrió los botones de su pijama y retiró la tela con un excesivo cuidado para ver sus preciosos senos, blancos y suaves como el satén, con esos pezones que asemejaban a botones de rosas a florecer prometiendo un precioso color rosado. Luka sonrió al verlas.  
-Hola, mis niñas, papá las extrañó mucho.- Marinette rió ante ese comentario pero en poco la risa murió al sentir las manos del músico sobre sus senos.- Son perfectas, toda tu eres perfecta.  
-Luka...  
-Te he anhelado tanto desde que te vi en el tren, y me ha sido difícil controlarme.- sus pulgares bailaron sobre sus pezones y luego se inclinó pasando su lengua por uno de estos.- Te he deseado cada segundo...- Marinette gimió más fuerte y Luka sonrió ante su respuesta.- Toda tu es perfecta para mi.- su boca atrapó su seno derecho y Marinette sintió que mandaba oleadas de placer a todo su cuerpo. Luka se tomaba su tiempo, besaba, chupaba, lamia e incluso mordía volviéndola loca, y sentía la humedad crecer en su ropa interior por el toque maestro de sus dedos. Luka se separó cuando al fin los dejó duros como diamantes y sonrojados como fruta madura, vaya, su inspiración parecía querer escribir una canción sobre ella.

Se retiró la camiseta y sus pantalones, dejando solo el apretado bóxer azul que dejaba ver claramente el grado de excitación que tenía. Marinette se estremeció ante esa visión, y se sentó para volver a besar a Luka y su mano acarició por sobre la ropa, pero Luka detuvo su mano.  
-Aún tenemos tiempo, Marinette...- ella negó con la cabeza.  
-No... casi no puedo esperar.- apretó un poco el eje y Luka gruñó sabiendo que tampoco aguantaría mucho.  
-Quizás, pueda ayudarte, así como tu podrías ayudarme...  
Todas sus ropas estaban en el suelo, aun no estaban en la cama pero ¿quién necesitaba una cama cuando ese asiento verde botella era igual de excitante y amplio? Marinette tenía entre sus manos el miembro de Luka y su lengua pasaba sobre este una y otra vez mientras sus manos se movían sobre arriba y abajo. Ella gimió, porque mientras estaba con lo suyo, la lengua de Luka se curvaba sobre su ya hinchado clítoris y luego se adentraba en su interior penetrándola y moviéndose de una forma desquiciante.  
-Luka~- el músico sonrió, y siguió con lo suyo, imposibilitando que ella pudiera seguir como quisiera.

_**¿Pero qué haces?**_

Al girarse la vio, de nuevo la Marinette oscura que estaba sentada en la cama. 

_**Tienes a este hombre que está dando todo de sí para hacerte gritar de**____**placer, es lo justo que hagamos lo mismo.**_

**No puedo, me vuelve loca.**

Pensó como excusa pero su subconsciente sonrió.

_**Tonterías. Puede hacer con nosotras lo que sea, ¿no? Sin embargo,**____**nosotras también podemos divertirnos con él. Déjate llevar.**_

Y así lo hizo. Luka abrió grande los ojos al sentir la boca de Marinette envolver y succionar su miembro hasta donde podía, mientras que una mano acariciaba el resto, la otra lo tomó de los testículos jugando con estos y apretándolos.

-Ma-Marinette...- gruñó y ella empujó su sexo a su rostro para que siguiera. Se sentía poderosa y capaz, no quería ser la única en recibir tanto placer, quería que Luka delirara tanto como ella mientras probaba de nuevo ese poderoso miembro recordando el sabor de su carne y cómo volverlo loco.

Luka gimió, extasiado por su iniciativa y su lengua se movió escuchándola claramente gemir extasiada, excitándolo más. Podía sentir su interior palpitar pero no era la única, estaba a punto de terminar y maldita sea que sentía que explotaría, y ella lo sabía, al sentirlo crecer y palpitar listo para expulsar su semilla, oh, pero no iba a dejar que ella le ganara. Marinette lloriqueó cuando sintió su lengua lamer y chupar con ahínco su clítoris, rozándolo con sus dientes y dos dedos estaban en su húmedo y apretado interior. Marinette se arqueó, sus dedos llegaban tan profundos en ella, esos largos dedos que tocaban bellas melodías acariciaban su interior. Ella no pudo seguir con su labor, su boca hizo un sonido casi obsceno cuando le dejó y se sujetó del miembro de Luka a punto de terminar, como si este fuese su soporte ante ese calor que se acumulaba en su vientre listo para explotar y fue que lo sintió, ese calor se liberó en abundante miel solo para Luka y su nombre salió en un largo gemido que seguro fue escuchado por todo el vagón, o mejor dicho el tren. Luka extasiado no solo por su sabor sino por como lo había llamado, se dejó llevar y su cimiente salió disparada en un potente y abundante chorro que no solo ensució la mano de Marinette. Y tras unos momentos, ambos desmadejados intentaban regresar de esa nube orgásmica en la que se habían lanzado. Marinette sintió como era volteada y Luka la colocaba sobre su pecho con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Hacia tanto no me sentía así...  
-Ni yo...- contestó sonriendo, feliz de estar en ese lugar donde su cuerpo encajaba perfecto con el de él.- Ni siquiera cuando me masturbaba.- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Luka que sonrió enternecido por su reacción.- Olvida lo que dije…- Luka acarició sus cabellos con ternura.  
-¿Quieres saber algo? Nunca estuve con nadie más.- Marinette le miró sorprendida.- Porque solo podía pensar en ti. Y también me masturbaba pensando en ti. Pero esto...- miraron abajo, el miembro de Luka se encontraba semi erecto y el magnífico asiento estaba manchado de su blanco semen.- Parece la escena de un crimen.- ambos rieron pero luego Marinette tomó su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo.  
-Ha pasado tanto tiempo...  
-Lo sé.- respondió en un jadeo ante lo sensible que estaba.- Pero ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- la besó, entrelazando sus lenguas en un lento pero profundo beso, sabiendo que debía pronto hacerla suya o se volvería loco...

Loretta se había escabullido esperando el momento en nadie la vigilaba, no iba a dejar que esa zorra se quedara con su Luka, si bien había dado un traspié tras su desesperación, podría arreglar todo si le rogaba a Luka y le daba una excusa con voz lastimera, él no era de los que la tomaban contra uno sino que siempre era el chico bueno. Se acercó al compartimiento y vio la luz encendida bajo la puerta. Iba a tocar lista para hacer aquel teatro que había ensayado en su mente cuando un sonido la detuvo. Un claro gemido, no, dos gemidos… En el interior, Luka estaba sentado en la cama, su lengua se deslizaba sobre el vientre de Marinette hasta su seno que besó al llegar al pezón y guiaba su cuerpo para terminar de adentrarse en ella. Los dos gimieron, Luka tuvo que controlarse, estaba tan apretada, caliente y podía sentirlo darle la bienvenida entre espasmos y una deliciosa succión que casi lo hace acabar, y Marinette se sentía tan llena y completa que sintió ganas de llorar ante la marea de sensaciones al sentir su gran miembro empalarla por completo. Sus miradas oscurecidas por el deseo se encontraron y sus labios se sellaron con un ardiente beso porque aquello no solo era la unión de sus cuerpos, sino de sus almas y sus corazones. El movimiento comenzó en un suave y delicioso vaivén, Marinette se sujetó de sus fuertes hombros para poder moverse y recibirle gustosa. Sus gemidos y jadeos eran una melodía perfecta combinada con sus cuerpos. Luka gemía su nombre y la sujetaba como si temiese que desapareciera como una ilusión y las penetraciones comenzaron a ser cada vez más rápidas imprimiendo mayor fuerza. Marinette lloriqueó y fue que lo vio, una sombra bajo la puerta, alguien estaba allí y de alguna forma supo quién era, quizás por el leve olor a perfume que percibió entre el aroma del sexo.

_**Ah, vaya. Al parecer tenemos una chismosa.**__**  
**_  
De nuevo su subconsciente se presentaba físicamente y sonrió con malicia mirando en dirección a la puerta.

_**Vamos a dejarle en claro de quien este pedazo de hombre, y ese pedazo**____**dentro de ti.**_

Las manos de Marinette fueron a la cabeza de Luka, ahuecando las manos sobre sus orejas para que él solo la escuchara a ella.  
-¡Luka~!- gimió con fuerza moviendo más su cadera.  
-Ah, Marinette...  
-Luka, por favor... mas, por favor... más profundo, por favor, penétrame más...- enredó sus piernas alrededor de él para profundizar las embestidas y Luka obedeció deseoso de seguir escuchándola gritar su nombre.

-Mon amour... mon douce Mari... Déjame llenarte, por favor.- habló como pudo entre jadeos y Marinette asintió antes de poder hablar.  
-Hazlo... te quiero adentro... dame todo, Luka. Lléname, de ti por favor. ¡Luka!- sintió como crecía dentro de ella y la penetraba con mayor ahínco desesperado de poder correrse dentro de ella. Ambos habían perdido la capacidad de pensar, solo querían sentir, expresar su amor y Marinette sintió la ardiente explosión de Luka dentro de ella hasta desbordarse, era tanto o más que la última vez y eso le hizo llegar en un atronador orgasmo cuyo grito fue callado por Luka que unió sus labios desesperado en ahogar su propia voz... 

Afuera, Loretta estaba en shock, impactada, furiosa y asqueada porque esa maldita estaba con Luka, y tras unos momentos pudo escuchar de nuevo los gemidos de esa zorra, iba a golpear la puerta, tirarla, no le importaba, pero entonces una mano la detuvo y al girarse vio con horror al alto y serio bajista del grupo que la miraba detrás de esas gafas de color rojo. Y antes de que pudiera gritar su rabia, este la jaló y se la llevó de vuelta a encerrarla…

Dentro, Marinette estaba boca abajo, abrazando la almohada en un inútil intento de acallar sus gemidos y Luka la penetraba desde atrás como un desposeído. Podía sentirlo, entrar y salir traspasando la barrera impuesta por su cuerpo hasta su útero y sus testículos golpeando su piel, mordió la almohada al sentirlo de nuevo derramarse dentro. Después fue el turno de ella, estando sobre él, con sus manos apoyadas en su fuerte pecho y Luka alzando sus caderas para hacer más profundas las embestidas, gritó sin pena alguna cuando llegó al clímax y su interior tomó todo lo que él le daba. Y luego, totalmente embriagados el uno del otro, Marinette estaba de espaldas al colchón con Luka encima de ella, estrechándola contra su cuerpo sin apartar su vista de ella, disfrutando de la exquisita sensación de la fricción de sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y fluidos, ella era tan frágil entre sus brazos y no deseaba soltarla nunca más. Marinette arañó su espalda completamente desesperada y Luka la penetró con más fuerza y rapidez, gruñendo, sus grandes manos la tomaron de la cabeza enredando sus dedos entre sus húmedos cabellos por el sudor. Los dos se miraron fijamente, sus miradas oscurecidas y sus alientos chocando entre sí, incapaces de hablar o de cualquier raciocinio, solo podían expresar su sentir, desnudando su alma frente al otro, y sin palabras expresar lo que después se dirían una y otra vez sin parar cada día de su vida, 'Te amo'. Y llegaron juntos a la cima dejándose caer en el abismo y cayendo en el nirvana donde sus almas al fin estaban enlazadas...

El día era precioso y Marinette tenía la sabana cubriendo sus pechos mientras dibujaba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras veía de reojo el hermoso paisaje de los campos. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió unos labios en su espalda subir poco a poco y sonrió al sentir dos fuertes brazos rodearla y luego sentir un delicioso beso en el cuello.  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con voz somnolienta.  
-No pude evitarlo, me he sentido con deseos de dibujar.- Luka vio el dibujo plasmado en la libreta.  
-Es precioso, ¿para quién es? ¿Mylene o Kagami?  
-Para ninguna, es para mí.- sus miradas se encontraron y los dos sonrieron.  
-Te verás preciosa, querida y futura señora Couffaine.  
-Gracias, mi amado y futuro señor Dupain-Cheng.  
-Por cierto, ¿y Tikki?  
-Estoy segura que está por ahí, pero regresará cuando limpiemos todo este desastre.- los dos se rieron al ver aquel campo de guerra.  
-Pues tendrá que esperar un poco más, porque yo también necesito escribir una nueva canción contigo.- dijo antes de empujarla de nuevo a la cama y besarla, para luego separarse y verse cada uno con infinito amor.  
-Te amo, Luka.  
-Te amo, Mamarimanette.- y entre risas y besos volvieron a amarse... 

-Señor, Couffaine, por favor mire a la cámara.- le pidió el fotógrafo pero Luka solo podía ver con adoración a su ahora esposa.  
-Mejor tome así la foto. Sera imposible pedirle que mire a la cámara.- le dijo Adrien al fotógrafo que resignado tomó la foto, Marinette sonreía divertida y dichosa por la actitud de Luka que casi tenía su mejilla sobre su cabeza sin dejar de mirarla y sonreír.  
El novio hacía rato se había quitado el saco y lo había perdido por algún lugar, se había desabrochado el chaleco que aún tenía una rosa blanca, quitado el pañuelo y remangado las mangas hasta los codos. Este había optado por un estilo bohemio cambiando la vestimenta tradicional negra o blanca por un color café, camisa azul claro y faja gris azulado, una vestimenta relacionada al lugar donde ahora se casaban, en Verona, en los jardines de la Casa de Julieta, Luka se veía como Romeo. Marinette se había lucido con su vestido, haciendo también semejanza a Julieta, con un escote recto con una tela de encaje de flores, mangas abombadas que caían a los lados, y la falda caía en A moviéndose a cada paso que daba, tenía un collar de flores de diamante en su cuello y lo que más le gustaba a Luka, flores blancas y rosas en su cabello suelto. Habían rentado el hotel junto al lugar para la fiesta. Marinette se había reído y sonrojado apenada al ver en la recepción la pancarta con sus nombres pero el suyo escrito como 'Mamarimanette' dándole un golpe en las costillas a su esposo. Y pensar que meses atrás habían pasado por toda una Odisea de sucesos... Kagami y Mylene habían encontrado el vestido perfecto en las combinaciones que Marinette había hecho de ambos vestidos, y ambas se vieron hermosas en sus respectivas bodas que fueron la envidia de muchos; Loretta fue sacada del grupo apenas arribaron a Paris, donde les esperaba Jagged Stone con Fang y Penny que se encargó de ella, la señora Stone era mucho más temible que cualquier abogado de Francia; Luka lanzó un nuevo disco y Marinette había presentado unos diseños que en palabras de Gabriel Agreste serán la nueva sensación de Europa. Arreglar y explicar las cosas con familiares y amigos fue complicado ya que todos tenían cierta aversión a Luka, pero al final todo resultó y ese día no podían estar más felices.  
-Brindo por los novios.- dijo Adrien alzando su copa.- Por su felicidad y porque gocen de una larga y dichosa vida juntos.- todos aplaudieron y Kagami sonrió a su esposo.  
-Solo lo dices para que te den un trozo más grande de pastel.- todos se rieron y los novios cortaron el pastel dándole en efecto a Adrien una gran rebanada.

Todos sus amigos estaban allí, incluso el maestro Fu había llevado a Sass para felicitar a su portador. Y llegado el momento la pareja se despedía de todos en el andén del tren que los llevaría por varias ciudades de Europa en su luna de miel. Marinette se despidió de sus padres y abuela y Luka de su madre, hermana y amigos. El último aviso sonó y la pareja entró llevándose a sus respectivos kwamis en aquel viaje de cuatro semanas. Habían reservado un vagón privado ya que la última vez les habían llamado la atención los empleados y pasajeros, Marinette nunca había estado tan avergonzada. Pero ahora podrían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran.  
-Eres la mujer más bella y asombrosa del mundo, señora Couffaine.- murmuró Luka a su oído desde atrás mientras deslizaba poco a poco el vestido mostrando sus senos.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Por supuesto, y te lo voy a demostrar en todo nuestro viaje.- besó su hombro.- Sabes, en nuestro viaje estuve en la Casa de Julieta y dejé una carta.- ella lo miró sorprendida pero con una gran sonrisa.  
-Ahora entiendo porque cuando sugerí ese lugar aceptaste. Yo también escribí una carta.- Luka también la miró asombrado y la giró con delicadeza para verla a sus brillantes ojos y Marinette aprovechó para quitarle el chaleco y empezar a abrir la camisa sacándola de la faja.- ¿Y qué escribiste?  
-Primero tú.  
-¿Y si lo decimos a la vez?  
-A la de tres. Una.  
-Dos...  
-/Deseo regresar aquí y estar con mi verdadero amor/- los dos se asombraron pero luego rieron y Luka tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su amada.  
-Te amo, mi Julieta, mi bella Marinette.  
-Yo te amo, mi Romeo, mi amado Luka.

-Y nosotros al final tuvimos un final feliz.

-¿Final? Estamos apenas comenzando, Luka.

Y ambos volvieron a sellar con un beso la promesa de amor eterno, comenzando su nueva vida juntos en un nuevo viaje en sus vidas.

Fin.


End file.
